Bleach: The Unexpected
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Bleach: The Unexpected Authors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me) Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Reborn Ulquiorra
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH : THE UNEXPECTED**

 **Title: Bleach: The Unexpected**

 **Authors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me)**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Reborn Ulquiorra**  
 **Note: 1. This was once a shared story between me and Vona but she no longer have the desire to continue it and said I could take it over.**  
 **2\. OC x2 means two OCS**

 **Paring: IchigoxOC x2 '2nd OC slightly' / OCxUru 'slight' / UlquiorraxOC**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

 **I fixed the errors, and for the out of character if your imply, this is fan fiction! This in alternated bleach, not everything is gonna be prefect lol think before you run your month about how out of all the characters are? Lol ^.^ just makes you look stupid and I will just laugh at you xD**

 **I changed Ulquiorra's class of seniors into a 2nd class of sophomores like, int he store Jess and Ichigo are in 3rd year of high school which is sophomore year**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

~2 months ago~  
Ichigo and Sarah were walking together, it was around 2am in the morning. It was the end of the spring's festival. Sarah has stick of sweet dango in her hand giggled. Ichigo smiled at her "So you like the dango I got you?" Sarah giggled "Yeah! There so good that's Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled "Sarah?" she turned to him with the stick of dango in her mouth "mhmm?" she muttered, Ichigo took her hand making her flush. "Sarah… I like you…" Sarah's eyes widen, she shocked to hear this from him 'he.. likes me…?' Ichigo leaned forward, her dango in her mouth fell out in shock has Ichigo was getting closer. Her face was red. Her eyes closed, Ichigo close to her face suddenly felt a hollow appear. His eyes widen and turned quickly has a hollow was right on there right side them. It's was to fast for him to move has it's claw came down and slashed Sarah first. Her eyes widen and fell has blood was everywhere.  
Ichigo's eyes widen "S-Sarah….?" He screamed "SARAH!"

* * *

~present Day, third year~

Jess sat on the couch in her new small loft, she had recently moved back to Karakura from moving away when she was 9. The Loft she was living was nicely spaced. It was like a living, working hybrid that could be easily adjusted to become cozy. There was a large kitchen table that served as focal point.

The elevated sleeping area, had a super fluffy king-size bed, that could be screened off for visitors. Stylish sliding doors can also hide away the bathroom's spacious shower and the fully equipped kitchen that was capable of pumping out the perfect espressos in the morning and the tastiest of pastas at night. The Loft also features plenty of storage space for her suitcases, as well as a drop-off zone complete with office supplies.

Sighing Jess laid back waiting for the time, she was gonna be starting her new school year at Karakura High 'I wonder if everyone will remember me?' she smiled 'Ichigo is an idiot so he would properly forget until a jog to the memory' She was wearing the uniform of Karakura High. Grey skirt, white shirt with a grey blazer over the shirt with a red bow. She had black tight socks with black converse. Her long red hair was in a braid on the right side. She had to admit the uniform was okay, slightly plain but okay. Hearing the time go off on her phone she reached for it and turned it off. She got up and grabbed her bag "See you later Sabrina" she said to her cat who was sleeping up in her bed. She walked up to the front door and opened it. Stepping out she closed it and locked. She could sense hollows already around even in the day, she frowned 'Sarah….' Turning around she walked away from the door.

Couple of weeks ago, her uncle notified her that Sarah had passed. Her soul was slit, being the keeper of veil of spirits he knew right away. Shaking her head 'I'm sure I will see her again… no dought in the stupid soul society….'

Walking to the school, on the way there everything felt so familiar to her. She may have moved away but she remembered her away around. She didn't live that far from the school, her apartment was newly made around the Karakura Community Park. Walking past the Park could already see students heading to school. She smiled slightly 'I can't wait to see everyone' she stopped and turned her head an ally way "Soul most eat soul", she narrowed her eyes at it. A hollow in the ally way "my, my… already sneaking around aren't you" the hollow turned its head to her "Who are you? You can see me? No matter I shell eat you!" Jess chuckled "oh you wish to eat my soul?" she could feel no one around her so she stepped in the alleyway "You wish to die human?!" the hollow shouted at her "Figures you don't know since my aura, I have my soul hidden" it roared at her "Die and be eaten!" it charged at her, jess smirked as lightning started to forum around her, she lifted her arm snapped her fingers as has a high velocity of purple lightning like a canon shot at the hollow. Going through the hollow it screamed and was destroyed. Jess sighed putting down her arm, she walked over more taking off her amulet then lifted it up as it swing back and forth on its own. Closing her eyes as it swing back and forth more, a swirling small light began to forum until it was restored to a ball of light.

Jess smiled and opened her eyes "go on to the veil of souls, you are free" the soul hovered there slightly jess could sense the soul thanking her "you are welcome go on" the soul flew away disappearing.

Ichigo was walking down the hallway went he felt a quick flash feeling of an odd yet familiar surge of power. He stopped walking and looked at the window. 'Strange…' "IIICCCIIGGOOO!" Ichigo, still looking out the window held his arm out as his friend, Keigo, ran straight into it, knocking the wind out of him. Keigo fell down to the floor. "Morning to you to Keigo." He says as he shrugs off the feeling. He walks over the twitching Keigo and goes into his class room.

* * *

In the Soul Society, down in squad 12 the computers sounded as yellow warning light. Akon who was doing a little research on his own, for a friend he owns a favor, notices this and shuts off the warning alert. He sighs. "What is it now?" He starts looking for the reason for the alarm. He stopped the computer alerted him of a hollows disappearance in the following of a strange power surge. Akon frowned. It wasn't a soul reaper or a Quincy that killed the hollow… "Hmm…" He got up and headed upstairs to inform his captain.

* * *

Reaching the school, she smiled. She still had time before the bell rang. Walking over to the school, she stepped in as students were pouring in and opening up their lockers. Jess walked past them and headed to her class, reaching the classroom she was signed to she smiled and stepped in. She could see Ichigo sitting there at his desk by the window. She chuckled at him 'my he hasn't change, gotten cute too' she sees a desk empty in front of him she smirked and sat down in front of him. She could sense Ichigo was in his own mind. She chuckled mentally let him be for know, students poured in. Uryū walks in and stops as he see's Jess sitting in front of Ichigo. He blinked 'who is she? She's new…' he shakes his head and steps over to Ichigo "Yo Ichigo" Ichigo turned his head "Huh?" Orihime walked up from behind Uryū smiling and waving. "Good morning Ichigo!" Ichigo looked to her. "Morning to you to Orihime." Orihime walked up to him feeling something was a bit off. "Ichigo you okay?" Ichigo sighed and waved it off by smiling at them. "Yeah I'm fine." Uryū sighed and went to go set down. Orihime frowned then her eyes shifted to a red head in front of him 'that hair….' She cocked her head to the side. The girl in front of Ichigo turned her head to her and smiled, Orihime's eyes widen and gasped slightly. Jess chuckled and put her finger to her mouth for shhhh. Orihime's smiled at her and nodded and went to go find her seat.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and started to call of names for a roll call. Once that was done the teacher explained the spots they are sitting in is there seats for the rest of the school year.

* * *

Akon was heading to the head captain barracks to report his findings. His captain at the moment was out in the field collecting some data and was nowhere to be found unless he wanted to. Reaching squad one barracks he waited as the guards watching the doors inform the head captain that he was here. When the guards came back they allowed him to walk in. Head captain Kurotsuchi was waiting on him. "Akon, I hope this something very important for you to come here." Akon nodded. "It may not seem important now head captain, but squad 12 was told to report anything suspicious." "I see…and what is your report?" "Minutes ago a hollow disappeared but, it was not the work of a soul reaper nor those of humans who have gift powers. Before the hollow was destroyed a strange power, surge was marked. He held up papers. "I have never seen this type of spark even from our captains here…" Kurotsuchi rubbed his beard. Akon walked up and handed him the papers. Kurotsuchi looked through them and hummed out. "I see…well this is no surprise…thank you for your report you may return to your station." "Yes, head captain." Akon turned and left he was going to stop by squad 8 to visit a friend right quick.

* * *

Lunch soon started and Jess was sitting outside by a tree when Orihime walked up to her "Jess…?" Jess looked up at her and smiled "Orihime its good to see you again" she stood up, Orihime smiled brightly at her and walked up to her giving her a hug "Its good too see you too! God it's been years!" Jess giggled and hugged her back "Yeah like 9 years" they let go of each other "So how have you been Jess?" Jess smiled "Good, just recently moved back here. I don't live at the old house, mom has it rented out to a new married couple. Brother lives in Toyko with his girlfriend. My uncle got me a cute little loft" Orihime chuckled happily "I see, so when you gonna let Ichigo know you are back?" Jess smiled "I don't know, I was planning on going up to the roof and see him" Orihime blinked "How do you know he's on the roof?" Jess chuckled and pointed up to see his standing up there with his arms on the railing with another boy next to him, Orihime looked up and chuckled "oh! That's how" Jess laughed "well would you like to company me up there?" Orihime smiled and nodded "Yeah!"

* * *

Akon walked up to the squad 8 barracks just as he heard a scream and then a loud smack following a crash. Akon sighed as he walked in. Reaching behind the barracks he saw Squad captain Shunsui Kyoraku laying on the ground twitching with a red book mark on his face. His lieutenant Nanao was fuming at him as she stood in front of a flustered girl with Short black hair with smoky tips and blue gray eyes, she was light skinned and slim. "You perverted captain! How many times do I have to tell you to kept your hands off her!" Nanao held a large book over her head and threw it down on Shunsui's face. Akon sighed out. "This again? You never give up huh captain Kyoraku." The girl noticed Akon and smiled. She ran over to him. "Akon!" She hugged him. "Hey did you finished that favor for me?" Akon patted her head. "Hey there Sarah. I'm close, I only came to see how you were adjusting to your new squad." Sarah smiled. "It's been great! Nanao has a lot of books for me to read and I get to deliver messages to the other squads!" Akon smiled and rubbed her head. "That's good. For someone who has the amount of energy you have, keeping still is not a strong point for you. Squad 12 was not a place for you specially with your 'special headaches'"

Sarah rubbed her head. "Yeah…" "Have you had any so far?" Sarah shook her head. "No, none." "That's good. Let me know when you do alright." Sarah nodded. "Okay." Akon turned to leave. "Make sure you keep out of trouble." Sarah waved at him. "Okay! Bye Big bro!" Akon chuckled as he left.

* * *

Reaching the roof, Jess opened the door and steps out to see Ichigo standing there with Keigo talking. "So, I was thinking we can head out and…" "Yeah, sure…" "Ichigo are you listening to me!? You're not listening to me are you! If Chad was here I bet, you would listen to him! Is this what our friendship has come to!" Ichigo hit Keigo on the head. "Chill out would you. You make it sound like we're married or something…"

Jess smiled "My you are the same Ichigo" Ichigo blinked and turned his head to Jess. Keigo blinked and blushed from the sight of her. 'She's cute…' Ichigo blinked "uhm who are you…?" Orihime standing inside leaning on the wall shook her head 'Oh Ichigo…I hope you remember before she has to jolt your memory…' Jess chuckled "Oh come on you don't recognize me? It's been 9 years since I moved Ichigo" Ichigo blinked more "Uhm.. I don't know…" Jess chuckled and stepped up to him "still clueless idiot like we were kids"

Ichigo sighed and put his hands in his pocket. "Sorry, I don't remember you at all." Keigo brushed up to Ichigo whispering. "How can you not remember a hottie like that! Don't tell me you had a one night stand and didn't tell me about it! Or what if your living a double life and this is like a hot girlfriend your keeping hidden from your family! Oh! Or what if…" Ichigo flicked Keigo in the forehead. "Stop trying to brush your fantasies on others idiot."

Ichigo eyes widen slightly in confusion "since we were kids… we knew each other when we were kids..?" Jess stopped in front of him and smiled at him "bampot" she spoke in a different language to him. Ichigo blinked at her 'bampot…? Bampot… bampot… what does…' then his eyes widen as he memories of when he was young appeared. In his memory's, he saw a little girl with deep crimson red hair and deep green eyes, she was pouting at a younger Ichigo "Why do you always have to be a bampot!?" the younger Ichigo sighed "Jess I'm sorry!" the younger Jess hit him on the head "Next time watch were you going! You almost fell in the river! Bampot!" younger Ichigo pouted "Stop calling me that! What does that even mean?!" younger Jess crossed her arms "It means 'idiot' in Scottish!"

Ichigo gasped and pointed at Jess in front of him "I remember you!" Jess laughed at him "about time Ichigo"

"I thought you moved…." Ichigo looked at her more, he blushed slightly 'she's gotten cute….' Keigo standing there with widen eyes "Ah ha! So you did know her!? And you didn't tell me?!" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh, Shut up…" Jess chuckled and shook her head "Orihime knew the first moment she saw me, you can come out know." Orihime stepped out. She waved shyly to Ichigo. "Hey there Ichigo. I can't believe you really forgot about her…" Ichigo frowned "Not my fault! It's been years!" Jess laughed at him "still! You idiot!" she put him in the head lock "the next to I move and come back you better remember me!" Orihime shook her head "she hasn't change" "Ow alright Jess let me go!" Ichigo was trying to get out of her headlock "Didn't you forget?! Remember the day I left I told you to never forget about me or I'll put you in a head lock!" Keigo's eyes widen with hearts in his eyes, Ichigo's face was pressed up against her left boob.

"Okay, Alright I got it!" Ichigo says. He slips out of her grip. He rubs his neck. Jess huffed "I mean it! God went all day with even noticing me!". "Jeez I'm sorry already, what more do you want from me." Jess shook her head "Stop being an idiot" Ichigo rolled his eyes and leans back on the rail. "So what in the world would bring you back to this place. If I were you I would have stayed were I was." He glances up in the sky.

Jess looked at him more, she could sense it a small fragrant of a soul reaper power with in him. She frowned 'you just had to become one, didn't you?' she stepped to him "Ichigo"

"Yeah, what is it." Ichigo says. "I know what you are" she whispered and turned around "see you in class!" she walked away with Orihime blinking but following her "What did you tell him?" she asked Jess, Jess chuckled. "nothing important" she turned and stepped back inside. Ichigo frowned and looked back down from the rail. 'It doesn't matter if she knows. It's not like it's some big secret from the rest of them now…' He blocked out Keigo, who was talking behind him going on and on about Ichigo leaving him out the lop.

School went on, in a flash. Students that new jess began to remember her and welcomed her back with open arms, even Tatsuki was happy to see Jess again. After school, Jess smiled as Tatsuki hugged jess tightly "JESS!" jess chuckled "Hello to you too Tatsuki" They let each other go. Tatsuki through her bag over her shoulder. "Jeez you should have told me before-hand if you were coming back. Could have thrown you a welcome back party or something." Jess chuckled "I know I'm sorry, it just happen you know" "Well yeah, nothing really change around…not much anyways…" Jess frowned "I know of Sarah…."  
Tatsuki frowned and gripped her bag handle. "Yeah…but…how did you find that out?" Jess looked down. "My uncle told me… after mom called him…. So I asked if I can move back so that's why I'm here…. Plus, Scotland was getting bored just being stuck in the manor all day, boring as hell." Tatsuki chuckled. "For you of course it would be. I could never imagine you just sitting up in a fancy house all day every day" Jess sighed "I was mostly home schooled, so I never really went to a school, uncle home schooled me" then she saw Ichigo walk out with Uryū.

"Would you get off my back. I already got something to do…" Ichigo says. "Your such a idiot…" Uryu says. Jess smiled at him "Hey Ichigo!"

"Hey." He says. Jess noticed Uryu and blinked at him "Is that… Uryu?" Jess cocked her head to the side. Uryu gave her a blank look and then pushed up his glasses. "Do you know me or something?" Jess smiled "Its me Jess, don't you remember me? We were kids when I moved." "Sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." Jess frowned 'jerk like always…' "I see…well I need to get going. I'm heading to the library. Don't forget what I said Ichigo." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it but even if I did I wouldn't listen to it." "…That statement was so idiotic that I don't even know how to begin to explain…" He says as he turned to leave. "Dumbass…" Ichigo says. "I heard that." An angry mark appeared on Ichigo's face. Jess watched him leave and sighed "I cant believe he forgot about me too…"  
Tatsuki chuckled. "Can't really blame him. It has been a while and not every can remember things like that on the spot." Jess then looked as she could sense hollows and frowned. "Well see you two tomorrow, I gotta get going home to feed my cat" she turned and rushed away. The soccer club came up. "Ichigo you ready?" Ichigo turned to them. "Sure, let's get this started. Later Tatsuki." Tatsuki waved at him as she left to head to the dojo.

Reaching home in no time. Unlocking the door, she opened it and stepped in then quickly closed the door placing her hand on the door as the walls of her loft shined slightly "Barrier on… good…" she turned and walked in more to see her cat sitting on the window seal wither her ears back "Sabrina its alright they cant sense us" Sabrina looked at her master "I still don't like it …. Why would you wanna move somewhere there nothing hollows..?" Jess shook her head "Enough Sabrina I'm gonna take a shower…" Sabrina looked back at the window hearing Jess open the door to the bathroom and closed it 'not just hollows but I sense soul reapers will appear later too..'

* * *

Sarah was on her way to squad 10 barracks. Rangiku was treating her to lunch today and Shuhei was coming along with Renji and Kira. Sarah felt her cheeks get hot thinking about Shuhei. His smile, his looks, soft hair, his voice, his large big hands that could wrap around her and keep her warm. She then shook her head and blushed. "N-No he could never like me like that! Silly Sarah…" She shook her head again trying to erase Shuhei's face. "Gahh! Get out of my head! Stupid Shuhei!"

"Who were you calling stupid?" Sarah froze in place as she turned around slightly to a slightly ticked Shuhei. "Ah! L-L-Lieutenant Hisagi! I um w-well…" Shuhei grabbed her head and turned it, to were her body twirled toward him. "L-Lieutenant!" Shuhei locked her in a headlock and started to fisted her head, messing her hair up. "Stop that! Your messing up my hair!" Sarah tries to struggle out of his grip. "Not until you apologize!" He rubs her hair harder. "O-O-OW! Im sorry! I didn't mean it honest!" Sarah frails around as she tears up. Shuhei chuckles and let her go.

Sarah sniffled as she fixed her hair. "You're such a meanie. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep this hair soft and smooth…" She pouted. Shuhei rubbed her head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry to. Sarah blushed slightly. His hand was so warm and smoothing. Just him rubbing her head made her heart beat faster. Shuhei noticed her redden face. He placed his hand on his forehead. "You face is a bit red. Are you feeling okay? If you aren't you need to let Akon know." Sarah's heart was beating faster as Shuhei came close to her. "H-Hisagi…" She whispered. Shuhei looked at her. "Sarah?" Sarah's eyes widen as his voice rang through her heart. She could feel her knees getting weak. 'To close…To close!'

Suddenly Sarah was pulled away from Shuhei. She twirled back around and landed into something soft. Her face was pushed in the softness and arms wrapped around her. "Shuhei! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sarah recognized that voice. It was Rangiku. "What are you going on about Rangiku?" Rangiku turned around with Sarah muffled in her breast. "Treating a love stuck girl like Sarah can give her false hope." Shuhei eyes widen. "Love stuck?" Sarah eyes widen and pulled away from Rangiku. "R-Rangiku! No don't say that!" Her face was red. Shuhei looked at Sarah. "You're in love with someone?" Sarah turned her head. "U-Um…I…I guess you can say that?" "With who?" He said a bit loudly then he wanted to. It made both Sarah and Rangiku look at him from his sudden outburst. Shuhei blushed and backed up. "Um I just mean…w-well…I'm gonna go find Izuru!" He quickly flashed stepped away. Sarah rubbed her face. "Oh my…" Rangiku smiled and hugged her. "Looks like your feelings are finally reaching him. Now we gotta step the game up! Come on!" She smiled dragging Sarah into the barracks.

* * *

At Las Noches, Grimmjow was walking down the hall to his room wearing the smile of victory. Tossed over his shoulder, a girl was standing there with black hair that had smoky like tips, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, pale skin with teal lines which descend from the lower part of her eyes. Black hole in the middle of her chest and the number 4 neck to it, her mask over small over her forehead. She had the look of the late Ulquiorra and was pouting with her arms crossed. She was cheated out of her win. She was about to kill the sand hollow when Grimmjow got in the way of her cero and because of that Grimmjow blasted her away with his own cero. "Mmmfff…This is bull! You cheated you stupid asshole!" Grimmjow laughed. "Take it like a man!" "I'm NOT a man! Dumbass asshole!" Sarah yelled as she tried struggling from his grip. Grimmjow chuckled and tossed her down to the floor. "Oh, so I'm a dumbass cat now huh? I'll teach you some proper manners you dirty mutt." He licked his lips. "Why don't this dumbass cat take you on this floor where anyone can come. Then again you might like it when people watch." He reached down to grab her leg. Sarah frowned and kicked his hand away. She then kicked him in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

She jumped up and took off running. "Fuck you! You damn asshole! I'm not sleeping with you tonight or any other night!" Grimmjow sat up and growled. "WHAT!? The hell are you aren't!" He got up and started to run after her. "When I catch you I'm gonna tie you to the bed and make SURE every part of your body is so sore you won't be able to MOVE!" Sarah laughed out loud "HAHAHA you gotta catch me first!"

Renji, Rukia, and Sarah were standing in front of the Senkaimon, waiting for it to be opened. In the middle of their lunch and finally getting close to Shuhei when she was notified that she was wanted at the squad one barracks. They were given a mission to investigate the disappearance of a hollow. One hollow. It was it like ten or more then yes, that would be a reason to go but just for one!?

Sarah sighed. Renji smiled down at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be nothing. We get in, get out, then you and Shuhei can finish flirting with each other." Sarah blushed and punched him. "S-Shut up…" Rukia smiled. "I think it's cute. Shuhei is a good person you know. I think you two would be cute together." Sarah puffed out her cheeks making them both laugh. She then felt a pat on her head. "I hope you two aren't picking on her." Sarah looks up to see Akon. "Brother!? What are you doing here?" He steps back as the doors open. "I'm here to send you off. Though you may not be with squad 12 anymore you have been on many explorations outside. He handed her a bag. "These are some of the tools you may need. Make sure you bag and tag anything you find." Sarah nodded. "Okay!" Akon smiled and rubbed her head. "Be careful and if it get to dangerous let those two handle it." Sarah nodded.

A black winged butterfly, called a Jigokucho, flew around them. One of the members of the Kido corps gave them the okay. "Hi big brother! See you when I get back!" Sarah waved as she left behind Rukia and Renji. Akon smiled and waved as the doors closed behind them. He then turned around with an evil glare. 'Now to find Shuhei…'

* * *

Moments later the doors to the human world appeared. Renji, Rukia, and Sarah walked out. Sarah groaned slightly as she rubbed her head. "Sarah are you okay?" Rukia asked. "Yeah…this happens a lot when I appear in the world of the living. I get these nasty headaches and flashbacks…I think from when I was living." She reached in the bag and pulled out a small bottle with light blue liquid in it. "What's that?" Renji asked. "Something Akon made for me. It helps smooth out my headaches." She opened and took a sip. She sighed out. "Let's get this moving. I don't like being here for a long time…" Renji and Rukia nodded and the took off to the location they were given.

Done with the shower, Jess stepped out with the towel around her body. "Jess… there's soul reapers that appeared here." Jess sighed "Yes I know I can sense them most likely from the hollow I destroyed, if you don't mind I'm gonna get changed and take care of some hollows nearby." She walked up the steps to her bedroom.

Sarah dropped down in the alley and looked around. Looking around she could slightly see spiritual particles. She opened the bag and took out a small tube and gently swung it in the air. To Renji and maybe the others it looked like she was swinging at air but Sarah had a special gift to see and capture particles. All she needed was something to place and hold them in. Sarah's eyes glowed slightly blue as she captured the particles. She could recognize one of a hollow but she couldn't recognize other one. It was…different from the ones she collected. "How is it going Sarah?" Renji asked. He and Rukia were on the lookout. There were hollows in the area and they needed to get Sarah to a safe place before they can go after them.

Sarah placed all the tubes back in the bag. "I'm done guys!" She joined them on the rooftop. "So what did you find?" "Mmm…the hollow was destroyed and no harm came to the soul. It might still be wondering around if the guy in charge here didn't send it to the soul society yet. I also found the trace of something else. I don't recognize it at all. It's like…it's human but at the time it's not…I can't explain it…" Renji and Rukia looked at each other.

A child spirit running away "No stay away!" the hollow chuckling "get back here! I'm gonna devour you!" the child boy spirit ran in a park "stay away!" he tripped and sobbed "noo…." The hollow appeared above him and charged his teeth down at him making him scream "NOO!" then a shining purple light appeared the hollow was knocked back, the boy spirit blinked and looked to see a girl standing hover him, she was wearing a purple Quilted Faux Leather Jacket with her magic she created a hood for it, Black Satin Steampunk Corset with belt and shoulder jacket shawl. Gothic studs buckles shorts and Knight armor inspired studded over-the-knee boots. A Mystical Mirror Purple Pendant pentacle pentagram Necklace was around her neck. On her back under her leather jacker in a sword holster was a 41" Katana collectible sword in purple & black. It features dragon head butt cap with a purple cord wrapped handle. The blade is 4MM stainless steel. It was her sword given to her by her family's dragon guardian deity, it was blessed with divine powers making is a dangerous weapon to evil.

"You know what I hate about hollows that most? Is when they go after children…" Jess stared at it with hate, the hollows whole left side was gone, it groaned in pain "what are you?!" the hollow groaned more looking at her, Jess smirked "my still alive, I did hold back on you after all" the hollow growled at her "What are you!? A soul reaper?!" Jess chuckled "Me a soul reaper, no…." she closed her eyes 'soul release' the hollow backed up in fear "This power….." the aura swirled around Jess and her eyes shined green "I'm far more worse than a soul reaper" Jess smirked at it "I'm a witch" the hollow shivered 'witch…. Witch's souls will give me more power than any other hollow!' "A WITCHES SOUL! MINE!" it charged at her, Jess chuckled grabbing her sword she took it out placing her index and middle finger on the hilt and light shined under her finger "Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! The Lighting princess of the Mikcloud family! I now lay thee waste and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee!" her sword shined brightly as the hollow charged at her "I will devour your soul!" Jess swinged her sword a purple light hit the hollow cutting the hollow in half distorting it. Jess sighed and sheathed her sword and turned to the spirit boy, she smiled "There, there you alright" the boy looked at her "thank you miss…" Jess smiled and touched her necklace then with her free hand touched the boy's head "Time for you go to the veil of souls, go at piece" the spirit boy smiled and shined disappearing. Looking back, she took her necklace off and did the same thing to the hollow she destroyed this morning recollecting the soul from that hollow. 'no dought the soul reapers will appear soon from feeling my aura… luckily I have my hood up so my face wouldn't be seen even by this dark face spell so people can't see my face'

Rukia and Renji frowned at feeling another hollow disappear and a strange presence. "Whatever killed that hollow is still here…Let's go Sarah but you know the deal." sarah nodded as they flash stepped to where they felt the hollow disappear.

Jess sighed as she senses them coming she quickly hide her aura and casted an invisibility spell on herself, she jumped in the air taking out her static saucer and stood on it as two soul reapers appeared.

Rukia and Renji appeared in that spot. Jess looked down 'that was fast' Rukia and Renji looked around, holding their swords. When they figured, nothing was there the sighed. "Either we missed it or its hiding…either way I don't like this…" Renji says. Rukia nodded. "Just keep on your toes incase whatever it is we felt comes back." Renji sighs. "Yeah…Alright you can come out." Renji says crossing his arms. Jess chuckled mentally 'so demanding' Just then Sarah appeared with her bag. Jess's eyes widen 'Sarah….'

Sarah took out her bottle and drunk some. "Ugh…my head is killing me. This is worse than before." She puts her bottle in the bag and walks up to them. Renji patted her head. "Just do your job squirt. There are hollows still around." Sarah nodded. She took a deep breath as she pulled out another tube. Once more her eyes glowed blue. She captured the spiritual particles and placed them carefully in the tube.

Suddenly hollows appeared around them  
Rukia and Renji quickly drew their swords. "Dammit. Were they waiting…" "Where is it?!" "Yes, where is it!" The hollows talked. "The soul of a witch was here!"

"A witch…" Rukia says narrowing her eyes. Sarah frowned as the hollows looked at the reapers "Soul reapers, let's eat them instead!" The hollows charged down at them.

Renji kept Sarah close to him. "Don't leave my side Sarah" Sarah nodded as Renji got ready to call on his Zanpakuto but suddenly bolts of purple lightning hit all the hollows in the forehead destroying them all.

Both Renji and Sarah stayed on guard watching the hollows disappear. "My, My Soul Reapers… you got here fast" Jess's voice rang through their ears, Rukia looked up and her eyes widen to see a girl cloaked standing on a black static saucer that was surrounded with purple static.

"Who the hell are you!?" Renji yelled, still on guard. He placed Sarah behind him. Renji got in a stance ready to attack at any moment. Jess chuckled "you are very rude soul reaper aren't you?"

"Answer the question!" Renji says. Jess hovered down. "Relax I'm not here to harm any of you soul reapers." She took her necklace as it swing by itself, the watched as all the souls that's started to form from the hollows there were destroyed.

Rukia frowned as she watched this carefully. Jess smiled. "Go at peace, to the veil of souls" They hovered there for a moment by flew away and disappeared.

"What the hell did she just do…" Renji says to Rukia but not taking his eyes off Jess. Jess turned her head ignoring Renji "Sarah…" Rukia can see tears down Jess's face.

Sarah frowned. "How do you know my name…who are you?" Jess smiled at her "I knew you when you were alive…." Jess removed her hood as the darkness spell covering her face disappeared showing her face.

"Sarah…do you know this girl?" Rukia asked. Sarah shook her head. "No. I don't…" Jess sighed and smiled at her "you once did, your memory's will return to you…" Renji stood protectively in front of Sarah and Rukia joined him. "The way she's talking makes it seem like you two know each other…" Renji says. Sarah looked at Jess. "We were childhood friends, I would know soul reaper. Right Ara?" Ara was her nickname that Jess gave her. Her head started to throb. She didn't know who this person was but she seemed familiar. Jess smiled "Ara Ara" The more Sarah looked at Jess the more her head started to hurt. She held her head and groans out slightly. Rukia went to her side. "Ugh…my head…It feels like…my mind is trying to force me to remember something…I…I can't…" A imagine of a younger Jess popped in Sarah's head. "Ah!" Her eyes widen. "I can't stay here!" She quickly disappeared. "Sarah!" Rukia yelled. "Dammit!" Renji growled at Jess. "What did you do to Sarah!" Jess frowned "Shut up soul reaper, I didn't do anything to her. Her memory's are clearly trying to force their way back into her mind, mind your tongue talking to me reaper"

"I'll talk however I damn please girl." Renji says as got in a stance to release his sword. Rukia stopped him. "Enough Renji. We don't have time to deal with this girl." "What!? But Rukia…" Rukia gave him a stern look. "We have a job to do and you fighting will send more hollows here. Putting Sarah in more danger. Also the souls she freed cannot cross over to the soul society without doing the ritual." Renji growled. "Find the souls and finish the process. I'll go after Sarah and meet up with you." Renji huffed out and put away his sword still glaring at Jess. "Yeah, I got it…Akon would kill us if something happens to his sister…" Jess shook her head.

Renji quickly flashed away heading after the souls. Rukia looked back at Jess and narrowed her eyes. Jess looked at her "To let you know, you won't find the souls, I've sent them to the veil where they crossed over into a high plain" "Is that right…just what are you…" Rukia asked holding on to her sword. Jess turned around on her saucer to face Rukia "A witch" the Jess fly up and disappeared into the night sky. "Later soul reaper, looks like were gonna be bumping into each other a lot."

"I would like to highly doubt that…" Rukia turned her head away from her before she flashed away to go after Sarah. She had a feeling to where she might be heading. In truth Rukia knew Sarah very well when she was alive. She was always around Ichigo. Whenever she was down she'd was always near Ichigo. Rukia smiled softly. 'Even without memories there are something your body does out of instinct.'

Sarah was sitting on the roof looking at a house called 'Kurosaki clinic' Why was she here? She didn't know but sitting here calmed her down. She hated coming here sometimes. She always had these bothersome headaches and stupid flashbacks. She sighed. 'Stupid memories…why do you just go away…who said I wanted to remember anything…' the same image of Jess popped up in her mind. "Ugh! Go away! Get out of my head!" She held her head.

Suddenly something came from the sky. It crashed landed behind her. She turned to see a large hollow behind her. Her eyes widen as it towered over her. What's more was that it looked like its mask was cracking. It roared at her pouring out intense pressure. Sarah got up and jumped out the way before the hollow lashed out. 'Tisk…great…now I gotta deal with this to…this isn't any ordinary hollow either.' She jumped to a different roof top and held her hand up "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" From her palm a high temperature, blue glowing flame orb discharged from her hand. It hit the hollow head on. The hollow roared out as it chased after Sarah.

Getting farther away from the clinic Sarah turned around to the hollow. No Renji or Rukia. The best thing she could do was slow it down. Bakudo 31 Shakkaho!" Again, she fired at the hollow. It had little effect. It swung at her. "Tisk…Bakudo 39 Enkosen!" A yellow oval of energy appeared in front of her as it blocked the attack. Sarah jumped back right before it shattered. "I can't kill it on my own but the least I can do is stop it." She pointed her finger "Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!" Six beams of lights surrounded the hollow and slammed in. It was unable to move as he released intense spiritual pressure.

Sarah sighed out as she watched the hollow struggle. "I don't want to take any chances with this one…I'm going to have to push my limit. Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku!" A bright yellow chain of energy circled the hollow and binds the hollow. "You think…this is…enough to hold…me!" Sarah frowned as the crack started to grow. The hollow laughed. "You soul reapers think that just because Aizen is gone that we have nothing else to do…we…are still evolving…let me show you…" The hollow growled as it pumped out more pressure. A sweat drop ran down Sarah's cheek as she was pushed back from the spiritual pressure. "A mere Soul reaper can't not stop me!" He roared as he broke the binds holding him. He then disappeared and grabbed Sarah. He held up high and tossed her down into the building.

Sarah went through all four floors before landing hard into the ground. She coughed out blood slightly as she turns over. "T-That…hurt…" The hollow jumped down laughing. "Once I kill you I'll go after the other two and then that witches. Sarah struggled to get up. "Ha…I may not have a sword but they didn't put me as the 3rd seat of the 8th squad for nothing…" The hollow grabbed her once more. "Quit your talking and just die!" He threw her into one of the pillars of the building, causing the building to start crumbling. Sarah sat up, holding her side. It was bleeding. "I think I broke a rib or two as well…just great…" The hollow walked up to her. His mask was cracking more reviling his eyes. "Hehehe, I'm just about there. I'll kill and eat you and continue to devour more humans until I reach my peak." Sarah sighed as she controlled her breathing. "Sorry…but I can't let you do that…even at the cost of my life I will stop you before it gets to that."

The hollow laughed. "Just try to stop me soul reappear!" Sarah frowned. As the hollow threw a punch at her. "Bakudo 81 Danku!" A large, rectangular barrier appeared in front of Sarah and blocked the attack from the hollow. "What!?" He hits it over and over as Sarah rises from the floor. She started to let out her own spiritual pressure. A dark blue aura surrounded her. Her eyes glowed bright blue as she flashed stepped from behind the barrier. She appeared near the side of the hollow and held up her hand. "Bakudo 61: Hyapporankan!" A single beam of blue energy was thrown at the hollow." "Haha you think this is enough to beat me!" Sarah smirked as the beam separated into many smaller beams in mid-flight, pinning into the hollow. It roared out in pain. "I'm not done! Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku!" Once again chains wrapped themselves are the hollow. "You think this can hold me! I broke out of it the last time and I can do it…" Sarah closed her hands together interlocking her fingers. "Bakudo 75: Gohutekkan!" Five huge pillars, connected to each other by chains, appeared above the hollow and fell on him, pinning him to the ground." He struggled to get up. "Damn you!"

Sarah was breathing heavily. She wasn't use to pouring her energy out like this. Plus, her side was getting worse. She was losing blood so she had to wrap this us or at least hold out until Renji and Rukia gets here. The hollow roared out releasing more and more spirit energy. Sarah took a step back and closed her eyes. She held out her hand as her energy spiked to as high as it could go. Across town after defeating another hollow Jess could feel Sarah's energy spiking higher. Jess killing a hollow smirked "you can do it Sarah" she looked at Sarah's way.

Rukia and Renji were rushing quickly to her. They had also gotten caught up in a few hollow attacks. "Dammit! It because of that damn girl! She must have done something to Sarah!" Renji growled out. "Sarah would never run out here by herself because of this type of situation!" Rukia shook her head. "Just let it go Renji. For now, let's just get to her. I've never felt her energy spike this high before. That must mean she's fighting something stronger then the regular hollows…" Renji grits his teeth as the flashed in and out to reach Sarah.

The hollow watched as Sarah's body was engulfed by her darken blue aura. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, blue crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Sarah opens her eyes. "Hado number 63 Raikoho!" A blast of massive, blue, electric waves of energy was blasted at the hollow. His eyes widen as he was blown out of the building and through another building. Sarah feel to her knees. She held her side. "That took a lot out of me…I don't know if I destroyed it but I need to get out of her and find Renji and Rukia." She use the rest of her strengthen to flash step to a roof, across from where the hollow was launched by her attack. She looked down but all she could see was smoke.

"Please stay down…" She then felt something coming to her quick she moved out the way as a claw grazed her leg. She did a roll and jumped to her feet. Her eyes widen as she found herself surrounded by a group of hollows. "Great…" The hollows charged at her. Sarah held her hand up. "Hado 58 Tenran!" A tornado was form from her hand blasting the hollows away but the quickly bounce back and attacked her once more. Sarah dodged and feel to the ground. She hissed out in pain from her side. She looked in time to see one of the hollows towering over her. It had it's claw up and was about to bring it down. She didn't have time to move. 'Oh no!'

"Sarah!" Renji sliced the hollow down. "R-Renji!?" "Roar! Zabimaru!" His sword released and turned into a six part segment blade. He jumps up and counterattack against the hollows. His sword launched out like a whip stuck down another one. Rukia landed down beside Sarah. "Are you okay?" Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Just used a bit to much of my energy to quickly…" Rukia looked at her side. The blood was running through her fingers and dripping down to the ground. "Rukia get her out of here!" Rukia nodded and helped Sarah to her feet. "Let's go." Sarah nodded as they flashed away leaving Renji to finish up the rest of the hollows.

* * *

The Next day, Jess was walking to school. Last night was easy, killing 30 hollows just in one night 'looks like this place is covered in nothing but hollows' turning the corner she stopped to see a group of thugs beating on a slender light skinned boy with black hair and green eyes, he was wearing a boys school uniform from the school she went too.

"Who do you think your call trash! I dare you to say it again!" She was about stomp over to those thugs and show them a thing or two when the boy grabbed one thugs foot.

"There is no point of repeating what I said to trash such as yourself." He tossed the boy foot back and with a swift kick the boy was sent flying into the trash can. The others looked at the boy and growled. The thugs went to grab the boy but he grabbed his wrist and snapped his wrist easily. The guy screamed out only to get an elbow to the throat. He gasped out and fell to the ground twitching. The rest of the group took a step back and then started to run off yelling and screaming but the boy grabbed them and slammed both of their faces into the wall knocking them out clod.

Jess blinked at him. 'wow… he's kind of cute….' She stepped over to him as the thugs were on the ground groaning. "Hey…" the boy looked at her "You alright…?" Jess asked him.

The boy simply brushed himself off. "My wellbeing is none of your concern." Jess frowned at his ruddiness "alright" she extended her hand "Jess, Jessica Mikcloud. By the looks of your uniform, we go to the same school" Jess smiled at him sweetly. The boy grabbed his bag. "I did not ask nor care to know your name. Good day." He says before walking off. Jess lowered her hand with a bigger frown 'that the hell….?! JERK!' she sighed and looked at the guys and just shook her head and walked behind the boy. Looking the back of him a flush came on her face 'he has a nice butt….' Her eyes widen and shook her head 'no bad jess!'

* * *

Sarah sat up in from a bed in a bit pain. "You should rest more." She looked to see Kisuke walking in the room. Sarah got up. "I'll be fine. Thank you for healing me but I lost something important last night. I need to retrieve it. Rukia walked in behind him. "I would agree with Kisuke but do need those tubes so I sent Renji to get it. We also need to report into head captain about last night. We can drop you off at squad 4 barracks and have you relooked at. Your injuries weren't life threating but it never hurts to check. I'll help you get dressed and we will meet up with Renji." Rukia says pushing Kisuke out the room and closing the door.

* * *

Arriving at school she looked to see Ichigo and Chad talking. She smiled and walked past the boy. "Ichigo good morning!" She said with a smile. She blinked up at Chad. He was huge. He was a new face to her. Jess blinked at him "uhm hello I'm Jess" she smiled Ichigo sighed. "Chad, Jess…Jess, Chad."

"Nice to meet you. I have heard a bit about you." Chad says. Jess blushed "Oh really?" "Oh please, don't suck up to her when you just meet her." Ichigo says shaking his head. "I wasn't. I was just being nice." Chad says. Jess chuckled and then blinked to see Ichigo's eyes widen and staring behind her, she looked behind her to see the boy walking. "Ichigo do you know him?"

Ichigo didn't answer as the boy ignored all of them all. Chad frowned as he gripped his fist. Jess could feel the tension pouring out of the two. The boy walked past them and enter the school grounds and headed on his way. "What the hell is he doing here…" Ichigo growls out. "I don't know but it doesn't look like he knows us…" Jess blinked "I see, he was rather rude to me…" Ichigo looked at her still frowning. "Just stay away from him…" He says before he turned the opposite way of school. "Ichigo?" Chad says. "I'll be back after lunch…maybe…" He says waving slightly. Jess put her hands on her hips 'stay away from him? Why…?' she shook her head and headed to class. Reaching her class room she was smothered with a hug by Chizuru "JESS!" Jess's eyes widen "Chizuru! God dam it! Don't do that!" she flipped her "Knock it off!"  
Chizuru land right into a kick to the chin by Tatsuki. Jess sighed and walked over to her table hearing Tatsuki yelling at Chizuru" she blinks to see Uryū and smiled she walked over and looked as he was fixing a stuff animal for a girl.

"That take cares of that but I guess I should add a nice bow or something to bring out the eyes and then maybe a pattern on the belly." Jess smiled "wow that was amazing Uryu." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "I am the head of the handcraft club it shouldn't be any surprise that my skills are amazing." He says without looking to her. He goes back to adding the bow to the stuff animal. Jess smiled "good, reminds me of Sarah. She was amazing at arts and crafts"

Uryu frowned as he kept his attention on what he was doing. Jess stepped away and sat at her desk taking her homework she had finished when she came back home from hollow hunting. She turned to Ichigo's desk and frowned 'skipping….' She sighed and looked back in front as the teacher walks in. "Alright hush up everyone, we are doing a special project with 2nd sophomore class for the cultural festival in the next coming month, so the students will be coming to join our class, the class of 3-2 will be joining us during study hall." The students whispered to each other about the 3-2 class. Keigo groaned out. "Why do we got to do it this year! Last year the other class got to host a huge party! Why can't we do that!" The teacher ignored Keigo as she started the lesson. Keigo sweat drop to the floor making the class laugh.

Lessons went on as Lunch came along, Jess stood up with a big homemade lunch box she could feel Ichigo's aura on the roof. She sighed and left the classroom to find him "Jess where you going?" Orihime asked her, Jess turned to her and smiled "to go find Ichigo"  
"Oh. Okay then." Orihime says. Jess walked away to go find Ichigo, turning the corner she smacked into someone and fell back but to only get caught as an arm was around her waist, Jess blinked and looked up to see the same boy that was rude to her this morning. "Uhm thank you…." He let her go not saying anything. He brushed his shoulders off and walked in the direction of the library. Jess's face turned red but she shook her head and walked away 'jerk…'

Rukia and Sarah meet up with Renji. Sarah sighed out and held her side. She was given a quick patch so one wrong move and her wound could open up. "Take it easy. You're not fully healed." "Yeah…I know." Sarah said. Renji flashed over to them carrying a bag. "Just what the hell were you fighting last night?" Renji asked. Sarah frowned. "…I think it was a arrancar…" Renji and Rukia looked at her. "The energy we felt seemed like a regular hollow." "Yes, but it's mask was cracking…I could see it's face…" Rukia frowned. "Something else to report when we get back. Renji…" Renji nodded and handed Sarah her back. "Your brother isn't going to be to happy when we get back." Sarah smiled slightly. "He will be happy to know that I'm safe…to a degree.

Renji took out his sword. He thrusted it into the air. It slightly disappeared like it entering something. He turned it and the doors to the Senkaimon opened. A black butterfly once again surrounded them landing on Sarah's head. She giggled as they walked in, heading back to the soul society.

Reaching the roof, Jess walked out and say Ichigo laying down on the ground, she frowned and stepped next to him and stop above him "Ichigo"

"What is it…" He says looking past her and into the sky. Jess sat down with the large homemade lunches "get up and have some lunch, I made you some" "Thanks but I'm not hungry." He says. unwrapping them, she handed him one "Here eat up" Jess smiled as she opened hers and started to eat hers. Ichigo placed the lunch on the ground. "I said I wasn't hungry." "Ichigo, I need to tell you something… I might get yelled at and the only person who knew when she was alive was Sarah…." Jess put down her fork "I'm a witch"

Strangely enough Ichigo didn't react as she thought he would. He kept his eyes into the sky. "I see…well with what I have seen in the past years here, not much would surprise me by now…you were always a weirdo when we younger so that might explain it." He says chuckling slightly.. Jess sighed "Figures for a soul reaper" 'but I can also since some Quincy powers in... mhmm I'll kept it to myself for now. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Since you're a witch you can clearly see I barely have any power left to be labeled a soul reaper." Jess chuckled and flicked his forehead "EAT! I made all the trouble in making you my homemade lunches"

"I told you before I wasn't hungry and stop trying to force people to do things when they don't want to. It's annoying." He says turning on his side with his back to her. He yawns. "If I told you I can restore your powers?" Jess took a bite of her lunch.

There was a slight silence in-between them. Ichigo glanced to her. "And who's to say I like being a regular human." Jess sighed "Really know?" Ichigo let out a dry laugh. "I'm fine as things are. I did what I had to do and have no complaints so drop it and leave it alone." Jess stood up and kicked him making him rolling over.

"What the hell is your problem! Jeez." Ichigo says frowning. "Then stop sulking around like some depressed emo KID!" Jess snapped at him "knock it off Ichigo! You have friends that care for you and are worried about you because your acting like some kind of emo kid!"

"I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures. I said to leave it alone. Damn what do you not get? Stop poking your nose into everything and focus on yourself or something. I don't need your help in getting anything of mine back. I'll figure it out on my own." He says leaning back on his side. "Now can you leave. I just want to be by myself" Jess frowned and reached down pulling him up into a hug. Ichigo gave her a confused look. "Your such an idiot and a liar." Jess said then kissed his cheek "I understand you want to restore it on your own." Ichigo didn't answer her but had a blush on his cheek from her cheek kiss. Jess let him go "eat up" she sat down and ate her food. "Your gonna die of hunger" Ichigo turned back around. "I told you I wasn't hungry…how many times am I going to have to say it before you shut up about." He says closing his eyes.

Jess shook her head "I'm going hollow hunting tonight, you wanna join me?" "Not interested." He says flatly. Jess shook her head "Idiot…" she took a bite "if you were in class, the teacher said our class is gonna joining with the student's of class 4-2"  
"Even if I was in class I still wouldn't care." Ichigo says. Jess closed her eyes 'ichigo…..' she stood up and without saying a word she walked away leaving slamming the door shut. Ichigo frowned and rolled on his other side were his eyes meet with Jess's lunch. He reached out his hand and poked it.

He sighs and turns back around. 'She should have just given it to someone else.' He says to himself. He got up and walked over to the rails and leans back. He looks up at the sky. He was thinking about last night. Outside his house thought it was an inch he could feel someone outside his house. He sighed. It wasn't the first time he had felt that someone was watching him but without his powers he couldn't tell who it was. He reached down and grabbed his soul reaper badge. It did suck being a regular human. It had his ups and down. He wasn't lying to Jess. Losing his powers was something he choice alone so he alone would find a way to get his powers back.

After lunch, Jess in her seat. She was sighing Orihime looked at her and frowned "Jess you alright?" Jess sighed "Ichigo's altitude pissing me off"

Orihime looked down. "It's best to just give Ichigo some space. That's how he always been. He will be back to his regular self in no time…." She says. The last bell rang and the teacher walked in "Alright, since it's study hall class 3-2 will be joining us"

The students put away their classwork, getting ready for the other sophomore class. Ichigo being Ichigo never came to class. Keigo groaned. "Why do Ichigo get to skip and I can't!" The teacher smiled as she ignored him. A knock was heard on the door. "Ah there here, come on in." The door opened and the teacher from the 3-2 class came in with his students. "Alright I'm gonna drop them off, why don't we leave them to talk about festival." The teacher nodded and left with the other teacher "Good luck!"

The students filled in. Two of them went to the front of the class and placed down a thin folder for ideas and so on. Jess looked at the students and blinked to see that same boy from earlier. He sat down at the first desk with the same blank face on. He took out a workbook and started to do some work as the last of the C- 2 class filed in. Jess listened to the ideas the students were working on "Coffee shop!" a C-2 girl giggled. "No we did that last year!" another said.  
Jess was listening but her eyes were on the boy, a blush came on his face 'why I'm I so attracted to dark and cold boys….?' "Jess what do you think we should do?" Orihime's voice went threw her ears making Jess look away from the boy who did look up at her at the time she looked away "Huh?" The girls giggled at her "What do you think we should do..?" Jess tabbed her chin "Why not try something… with magic? Like a fantasy Café?" "Jess that sounds amazing!" Orihime smiled brightly at her. Jess giggled "I'm glad you all like it" Chizuru made an excited face and jumped at her hugging her "Your so smart!" Jess gasped "Let me go you horn ball!" the students giggled as Chizuru giggled "Orihime is amazing to hug too but your even more softer!" Tatsuki growled "Chizuru! I don't know what's worse, you doing this to Orihime or Jess!" she pulled Chizuru off Jess "Your lucky I pulled you off before she did!" Jess shook her head "Anyways, so a fantasy Café?" the students smiled at her "Sounds fun!" Orihime giggled. Keigo swirled "I can see it know the girls were suck amazing Outfits!"  
Jess sighed and looked out the window and frowned she can't sense Ichigo on the roof.  
"So what theme for fantasy should we do?!" some girls giggled. Jess looked over "Magical forest ?" the student's smiled at her "Yeah!" they said at the same time. She could feel eyes on her and glanced in front of her to see that boy staring at her, she blinked as a pink shade come on her face 'those eyes… so green..' her eyes slightly widen and looked away.

* * *

A body dropped in Hueco Mundo. He groaned out as he body shrunk into a more human body. He staggers up as a sword appeared on his hip. He was wearing the standard attire for the arrancars, it was cut up and bloodied for battle. He held his chest and coughed out as he walked to Las Noches.

In Las Noches the same man walked in. The other arrancars were looking at him as he walked down the hall. They knew he only had a bit of time left. He stopped to see Tesra. A slim man with a dirty blonde hair. He had a turquoise marking on his right cheek and had on a eyepatch over his eye. "What are you doing here?" He asked the man. The man glared at him. "Don't try to ask all high and mighty…" Tesra rolled his eyes. "I simply asked a question. If your going to die then do it outside." "Shut up. Where is Sarah?" Tesra raised his eyebrow. "She and Grimmjow are in his room having…" "That's all I needed to know. Now get out of my way." He pushed Tesra out the way. Tesra grabbed his chest and coughed out. His wound was still not properly held. He watched as the man left to Grimmjow's room. "If he goes in there it would be the end of him…" He turns to leave.

As the man got closer to Grimmjow's room he heard the sound of crashing and banging against the walls and floors. He could hear them yelling something but his vision was getting blurry. He had to relay this report to Sarah. He walked up to the door and bangs on it. "Go away!" Grimmjow yells. "I need to report something to Sarah!" The man yelled. "I said GO AWAY before I kill you!" Another crash was heard. "Fuck!" Grimmjow groaned out. The man coughed. He was already going to die anyways he mine as well just walk in. He sighs and opens the door.

His eyes widen as he looked around the room. It was completely destroyed. The couch was flipped over and torn in have the table was crushed into pieces. There were small craters on the walls and floors. He turned his head to the break of the bed. He sees Sarah bouncing on top of Grimmjow wildly. Her eyes were closed as she tossed her head back and moaned out loudly and happily. Grimmjow had his hands on her hips as he thrust up hard. His eyes full of lust until he noticed the man in the door way. He frowned and growled out. He held Sarah's hips stopping her from moving. Sarah's eyes snapped open as smacked Grimmjow. "Ow! What the hell Sarah!" "Why you make me stop you asshole! I was close!" Grimmjow pointed at the door. Sarah looked over to the man and narrowed her eyes. "You better have a damn good reason in why your in here."

The man gulped at her gaze. "I-I do…In the world of the living. I was defeated…" Grimmjow and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah then looked at the man and held up a finger. "Why should I give a rats ass about being defeated." The man held his hand up. "W-Wait a minute. I wasn't done. I was…I was defeated by a woman who looked like you. Even down to her spirt energy!" Sarah's eyes widen. "Someone who looks like me?" Grimmjow raised his eye brow. "Another Sarah? Sounds kinda sexy." Sarah pouted and smacked him. "One Sarah should be enough for you and as for you…I guess I thank you for that strange information and since I can see your life is slowly draining…I guess I'll help you along the way." She smirked evilly as she fired a dark red cero. The man eyes widen as he was blasted by it. His body completely disappeared along with half the room and building. Sarah laughed. "That was fun!"

She was then flipped over. With a very turned on and excited Grimmjow. "Just seeing you kill makes me wanna fuck you straight through the floor." Sarah giggled. "Not if I do it to you first." Grimmjow smirked. "Is that a challenge?" Sarah smirked back and flipped him over, off the bed.

Has the ending of the study hall was coming, Jess was at one end of the room with the girls as the discus their outfits. On the other end, the boys were also discussing their outfits and other things.

Some boys chuckled "I wonder what the girls are gonna dress up as" a boy said, Keigo smirked "Me too!" some boys chuckled and a C-2 student looked over to a boy he was ignoring everyone, his nose when in a book reading. "Ulquiorra, what are you gonna dress up as?" He didn't look up as he flipped a page. "I don't think it's none of your concern." The boys frowned, some student's from C-2 sighed "Don't let him ruffle your feathers. Ignore him, he's like that to everyone."

Over by the girls Jess stood there giggling "I think I'm gonna dress up as a fox girl" the girl's eyes widen with hearts "Awww Jess you would look so cute!" Chizuru chimed hugging her, Jess frowned "Get off!" she managed to flip Chizuru on the ground "Knock it off!" Orihime shook her head, Tatsuki growled. "Knock it off already!" She shouted at Chizuru. Jess crossed her arms and looked over to the boys who were in deep conversation, she could see the boy. One of her classmates were frowning at him. "Dude what's your problem?" Jess frowned, some of the girls looked over to him shaking their heads. The C2 boy sighs "I told you to not let his cold demeanor get to you. Ulquiorra is like this to everyone. Not even we are safe from his coldness. However, he's the best person to go to when something need to get done. He's in charge of the project to be honest. He isn't our newly forced student body president for nothing." All eyes turned to Ulquiorra. One of the boys walked over to him and leans on the desk. "Isn't that right Ulquiorra?" "Being forced into a position I clearly denied is annoying." The C-2 guys chuckled at him. "In the end, you guys will learn to just put up with his attitude as a part of his special personality just like we did."

Orihime's eyes widen slightly 'Ulquiorra….' Uryu frowned at him with a slightly glare. Chad kept watched making sure he made no sigh of attacking. Since Ichigo doesn't have his powers then it would be up to them to protect the students. Jess blinked at them 'Ulquiorra…? Is that his name?' The bell rang making the students sigh, Ulquiorra got up without saying anything and left the classroom taking a quick glance at Jess, her eyes were following him leave, the moment his eyes connected to hers a blush came on her face. Looking away from her he left the classroom. Uryu seeing this, frowned at Jess before he quickly took his leave as well.

Ichigo yawned as he walked down the street. He was going to head for Kisuke but he ran into an idiot who tried to steal a bag from some guy. After returning it and leaving something seemed off to him. Ichigo sighed. Even more so Ulquiorra was attending…how long has he been going to school and why did he never notice before! He growled out and even though he told Jess to stay away from him he was sure she was going to try to get close anyways. He sighs out. "Between her and Sarah their stubborn sides were always such a freaking pain in the ass. You tell them to do one thing and it goes in one ear and out the other…" He stops and looks down a bit sadly. He pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture. It was from two years ago when he, Sarah and the others attention a local festival in the spring.

* * *

Sarah was dressed up in a beautiful black and red handmade kimono. On her head was a Kitsune fox mask. She was always good with her hands when it came to making clothes. Ichigo chuckled as he went through the photos they took. It was hard to believe that she was gone and there was nothing he could have done about it… He closed his phone. He was going to head to work but now he was heading to the cemetery but, first he need to get some snacks. "She'd get angry if I didn't bring her anything to eat…I'm sure someone will deliver them to her…like always."

In the Soul Society Renji, Rukia, and Sarah was just walking through the gate. They would have been their sooner but it seemed like Sarah's wound was much greater then they realized. Renji was carrying her on his back. "Really, I'm fine Renji…I'm just not use to doing back to back spells like that…" "You used to much of your energy up and the cut was deeper then we realized. Why did you run off like that!?" Renji says scolding her. "I told you I don't know!" Sarah says. "That girl…she…she scares me…she made my head hurt and I just had to get away." She shakes slightly. "It's like my head was trying to force me to remember…I'm sorry for leaving…I really am." Rukia sighed. "That's enough…we need to get you to the squad four barracks. Sarah frowned. "No, I need to get this bag to Akon." Renji frowned. "No you're going to the barracks to get treated and that's that." Sarah frowned and pinched a spot in Renji's neck. Renji gasped out and fell down. "Renji!?" Rukia went to his side, as Sarah got up. "He's fine. I just used a pressure point on him. Give him about ten minutes or so." Rukia looked at her. "Pressure point!? Since when did you learn how to do that!?"

Sarah started to walk to the squad twelve barracks. "…Idk really…when I saw that girls face I just…remember some things…" She flashed stepped away. Rukia frowned. "Sarah…"

* * *

After school, Jess had to stay behind for the art club, afterwards walking home. She was humming slightly, Uryū was walking out the general store with a bag of treats hears humming. He looked to see Jess humming "Mhmmmm, hmm, mhmm" even her humming voice was stunning. It's been years since he heard even hum or sing. A slight blush came on his face his eyes widen. He began to remember her fully know even a moment before she moved.

~Uryu's memory flash back~

Walking on the railing "Mhmm, hmmh mhmm" Uryu was walking next to her "why do have to move again…?" Jess kept walking on the railing "Mom's sending me to my uncles in Scotland because of the family I'm from… it's hard to explain…" Uryū looked down and flush came on his face "Will I ever see you again?" That made Jess stop and jumped down next to him making him gasp looking up at her, she was grinning "Awww you will miss me Uryū?!" she poked him, his eyes widen and blushed more "NO!" Jess giggled and learned over and kissed his cheek "I'll miss you too" Uryu's eyes widen has his hands went the cheek that she kissed and rubbed. Jess giggled "JESSICA! Where gonna be late" Dawn, Jess's mother yelled from across the street. Jess smiled "Okay mom!" she skipped away "Bye Uryū! See you again" Uryū blinked but smiled waving "I promise I wont forget you like Ichigo! Remember me!"

~end of Uryu's memory flashback~

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "How embarrassing to be on the level as Ichigo now…" Jess, noticing Uryu having a mental battle with himself walked towards him. Jess blinked "Uryu?". Uryu sighed. "First I'd like to apologize for my actions. I will admit that I did forget you for a moment." Jess chuckled "Its's alright" Uryu looked away. "A lot of things…happened while you were away. Things I expected things I didn't expect…like Sarah…" He tighten the grip of his bag. Jess frowned "Yeah I know…". "It is still something we all are getting over. Ichigo visits her grave the most out of all of us. Even though he never really came at all." Jess crossed her arms "He didn't…?" Uryu sighed and pushed his glasses up. "I'm glad your back…It's nice to see you again…" Jess smiled at him and poked him "did you miss me Uryu?" he flushed slightly "Maybe a little…." Jess giggled and stepped him give him a gentle hug "I've missed you too Uryu, Also Ichigo, Orihime…. Sarah…. I've missed you all" Jess felt him hug her back, she smiled and pulled back. "On Saturday…we are all going to visit Sarah and bring her sweets and food and other things. You should make her one of her favorites. She was always a glutton for your food." Jess giggled "I would love too" Uryu smiled lightly. "Having you there would make me feel more comforting." Jess blushed and smiled "Oh really?" she pulled back

Jess then notices Ulquiorra walked towards them with his face in a book. Jess flushed making Uryu frown at her. "Ulquiorra" his eyes gazed up to see Jess. "You heading home?" He looked back down at his book, not answering her question. Jess smiled "You wanna… walk together…?" walking past them "I do not desire any company." That was all he said to her, she slightly frowned. "Alright" she stepped away from Uryu when he grabbed her arm "Wait… Jess…" Jess looked back him "Huh?" "You need to stay away from him." Jess frowned "Why…?" Uryu frowned at her. "Just stay away from him. He is more dangerous then you know and if Ichigo was here he would tell you the same thing." Jess bite her lip "I can take care of myself" "I understand very well that you can take care of yourself but that guy is nothing to play around with. Please…Please don't get close to him." Jess pulled back from "Uryu… listen… I know about Ichigo being a soul reaper and you being a Quincey"  
Uryu's eyes widen slightly "How…?" Jess chuckled and poked his chest "I can see your aura Uryu…. I've already told Ichigo during lunch something that Sarah already knew… I'm a witch…." Uryu went back to frowning. "I can never decide if that stubbornness of yours is annoying or cute factor…" Jess flushed "oh shush!" Uryu sighed and pushed his glasses up before letting her go. "Fine. Since it's clear you most likely won't listen to my warning just be careful. Witch or not you still have feelings and Ulquiorra is the type who wouldn't hesitate to crush them without a hint of remorse." He turns and leaves to go home. He was planning on stopping by the cemetery but seeing Jess becoming flustered at Ulquiorra, a guy who kidnapped their friend, killed Ichigo, and caused them nothing but pain, stirred something up inside him. He needed to blow off some steam. "I'll drop these off at work and head to the forest…then I'll go whack Ichigo just because…" He didn't know why he was upset at Jess getting flustered he just was… Jess frowned watching him leave 'idiot…' She rushed behind him. "Wait Uryu!" He stopped and looked back her, she stopped next to him. "Would you like to come over?" Uryu flushed. "Yeah sure." Jess giggled and took his hand. "This way!" She pulled him with her.

* * *

Sarah walked downstairs to the control room in squad twelve. She was breathing a bit heavily but she took a deep breath as soon as she spotted Akon. "Big Brother! I'm back!" Akon looked at her and quickly rushed to her. "Sarah!? Are you hurt? What happened?" "W-What do you mean?" Hiyosu turned around. "You can't fool us little Sarah. We still have our arrancars senses on. One was present near your location not to mention your spirit energy is dangerously low…" Akon crossed his arms glaring down on her. "What happened…" Sarah looked down and whimpered slightly.

"Um…w-when we got to the world of the living there was little to no trace of the hollow but I collect particles from a different…thing? I guess…" Akon stood waiting. "As soon as I finished we felt multiple presences of a hollow disappear with a single powerful energy there. So we left to find it. Getting there…" She took off her bag. "I used a lot of my energy on collecting all the particles that I could not identify…" Akon took the bag and handed it to a someone else. "Take those to the captain. We aren't done here…" Sarah twirled her fingers. "Keep going Sarah." Sarah sighed. "…we…were suddenly surrounded by a group of hollows but before Renji or Rukia could get to them they were taken out by this…girl…" Sarah held her head as the image of Jess popped into her head. "Sarah?" "I don't know. When I saw, her I got scared? My head started to hurt and she talked like she knew me. She was evening crying. She called my name out like she knew me I…I panic and I ran against Renji's orders. Then that arrancars attacked me and I used up almost all my energy just trying to hold it down and then the hollows surrounded me and…and…"

Akon frowned. "I told you to not leave his side!" Sarah tears up. "I-I know and I'm sorry but…" "You could have been killed! You don't have a sword on you and you're not use to fighting by yourself!" Akon scolds her. Sarah sniffled. "I'm sorry…I…I was just…scared…"

All eyes looked at Akon who gave them a 'back off look' making everyone quickly turned their heads. Sarah sniffled. Akon sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever do it again until your fully prepared. Do you understand me?" Sarah nodded. "Yeah…" Akon hugged her tighter. "You are so reckless and stubborn." Akon let her go. "Now wait here. I'm going to call someone to take your squad four barracks. Sarah wiped her tears away. "I can go on my own." "Your barley standing." "But…" "Sarah don't make me repeat myself." Sarah pouted. "…fine…"

Moments later Shuhei came down. Sarah felt her face heat up. "Lieutenant Hisagi…" Shuhei frowned at her. "I heard everything from Renji who is by the way not to happy about your like stunt." Sarah felt another scolding coming on. "What stunt?" Akon asked. "Pressure points." Shuhei says. Akon looked at her. "Pressure points? Since when did you know that?" Sarah rubbed her arm. "…When that girl and I locked eyes…I remembered a few things…I can't explain it." Shuhei pinched her cheeks. "Didn't I tell you to be careful!? Why did you run away when you were told not to! You could have been killed!" Again, Sarah tears up. "I'm sorry! Okay. I panicked!" Shuhei himself started to panic as he saw tears run down her cheeks. The soul reapers including Akon glared at him, making a chill go down his spine.

"Uh…um…d-don't cry um, how about I get you those sweets you like. Dangos and I'll get you any kind of other food. My treat?" Sarah sniffled and nodded. "Okay." Shuhei looked over to the squad members. They were smirking at him. He felt his face heat up. He grabbed sarah's hand. "Let's go get you looked at." Sarah nodded as they left. Akon chuckled. "Sir? The captain is asking for you." Akon sighed. "Of course he is…"

Outside the barracks Shuhei was still holding Sarah's hand. Her heart was pounding. This could have been the best day of her life if it wasn't for light headedness. "Hisagi…" Hisagi looked back at her. "What is it?" "Um…I feel a little…light headed." He stopped and looked at her. "Sarah?" His eyes widen as she fell forward. "Tired…" Shuhei sighed. "This is what happens when you push yourself to hard…" He carefully picked her up into her looked back. "What the…" There was trail of blood following them. He looked down at Sarah who looked like she was in pain. He reached down and rubbed her side he held it up to see blood on his hand. "Dammit…" He quickly headed to squad four.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Jess stepped in taking off her shoes "Sabrina I'm home" Uryū stepped in behind her "Sabrina…?" Jess chuckled "My cat" walking in "Sabrina!" Uryu taking off his shoes and closing the door with a click he walked behind her and looked around 'not a bad place, pretty cozy…' Uryu heard a meow and looked to see a black cat with purple eyes sitting on the top of the small steps she had a pentagram caller on her "Uryu this is Sabrina, Sabrina is this Uryu one of old childhood friend." Uryu smiled lightly at Sabrina. "Um, hi there Sabrina." He says. "Hello" Uryu blinked "she spoke…" Jess laughed at him "she's a cat with a strong amount of magical energy, she's also known as a monster cat. She can transform into a human" Uryu sighed. "Well…I'm use to seeing like that. We also have a…cat…friend who can transform into a cat back into a human though it's not magic like Sabrina." Jess chuckled "Have a seat I'll make us some dinner" just then Uryu's tummy growled, making Jess chuckled. Uryu flushed "Awww! Someone is hungry, have a seat on the my couch, I need a new one… I have to go couch shopping… that couch was here when I moved in…." she walked away to the kitchen area, to get dinner ready. Uryu smiled at her then turned to the couch and walked over to it and sat down, there was a flat screen tv on a TV stand not far away with game systems on TV stand. A Ps4 and Xbox one, there was a gaming Laptop hooked up to the TV also but it was turned off. He turned his head and watched Jess started to cook, he flushed and looked away at the TV and saw the remote on the coffee table near him, he reached forward and picked it up, he turned it on as the Comedy central came on. Sabrina jumped up next to him and started to clean herself ignoring both him and Jess for now.

Couple of hours later, Dinner was done. Jess and Uryū were sitting at the table eating. Uryu's face was in bliss from Jess's cooking 'I've missed her cooking… I remember she use to bring homemade lunches for us in grade school' Jess finishing up her bowl "Mhmm that was so yummy!" Uryū smiled at her "Yeah… I've missed your cooking" Jess smiled "I've made Ichigo something to eat for lunch but he was being an idiot and wouldn't take it" Uryū frowned "Just give him some time" Jess nodded "I know" she got up with her now empty bowl and walked it over placing the bowl in the sink. Uryū smiled at her, his eyes shifted to butt 'she has a nice..' his eyes widen and shook his head 'wait no bad Uryū!' Sabrina sitting on the table licking her lips finishing her cat food looked at Uryū and raised her cat eyebrow 'does this human like my mistress…?' Uryū sat up and with his bowl and walked over to the sink as Jess ran the water "Uryū can you put away the sukiyaki?" Uryū put the bowl in the sink "Sure" Jess smiled "Thank you" Uryū smiled back "No problem" he walked away to put away the sukiyaki. After finishing putting the Sukiyaki away, Jess turned to the window and frowned she could sense hollows near but she could also sense soul reapers 'I'll let them take care of them' She walked up the small steps "I'm gonna change" Uryū sat on the couch again "alright" Jess closed the door she went to her dresser, Sabrina was laying on the bed cleaning herself.

Uryū down there glanced to the window as he could sense some hollows. He frowned 'hollows and I sense some soul reapers…' the door opened to Jess's bedroom making him look as she walked out and down the stairs, his eyes slightly widen what she was wearing. She was wearing a Poison Ivy vintage circus poster print long shirt. A flush came on his cheeks as she when the side of the stairs and opened open a drawer from the side taking out a black plush throw blanket and walked over to him "Sorry to keep you waiting…" She reached forward behind the couch, she opened a window behind them for fresh air. Uryu smiled slightly with still a blush "your good…" he saw her black Sun Moon & Stars Boy shorts panties under her long shirt.  
She sat down wrapping herself and him in the blanket as Jess reached her again and turned off the light as a move was playing. "A Indiana Jones, good classic" she leaned on his side. Uryu's face was bright read. "Yeah…a classic…"

Outside the sky started to crack it slowly opened wide as arrancar Sarah walks out. She was alone. She sighs and takes a deep breath. "Haaa world of the living. So nice here, a little thin and some yummy looking souls and a bunch of puny hollows. Now…how should I draw this look a-like me out…" An evil smile came to her mind. "I guess this might draw something out. Not sure what the results would be though haha." She started to let out a massive amount of spiritual pressure, giving off the attention of those who could feel spiritual pressure and the attention of the soul society. The nearby hollows were intensely crushed from the pressure. Her grin widens. "Now…let's see who shows up."

* * *

 **Art for this story please go to my Deviant-art, my username is, SlytherinJess. It will be in my new folder 'Bleach: The Unexpected'**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH : THE UNEXPECTED**

 **Title: Bleach: The Unexpected**

 **Authors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me)**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Reborn Ulquiorra**  
 **Note: 1. This was once a shared story between me and Vona but she no longer have the desire to continue it and said I could take it over.**  
 **2\. OC x2 means two OCS**

 **Paring: IchigoxOC x2 '2nd OC slightly' / OCxUru 'slight' / UlquiorraxOC**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

 **I fixed the errors, and for the out of character if your imply, this is fan fiction! This in alternated bleach, not everything is gonna be prefect lol think before you run your month about how out of all the characters are? Lol ^.^ just makes you look stupid and I will just laugh at you xD**

 **I changed Ulquiorra's class of seniors into a 2nd class of sophomores like, int he store Jess and Ichigo are in 3rd year of high school which is sophomore year**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jess's eyes widen as she sensed such strong pressure of spiritual aura, it felt like an arrancar but also this other aura mixed in with it seemed like Sarah's, she stood up fast turning to the window. Sabrina came rushing out of the bedroom "Lady Jess! This power!" Uryu got up and looked out the window he could sense this also "What is this powerful spiral pressure….?" Jess was frowning and she bite her lip "I don't know but its not gonna stay much longer" she turned around and walked away "I'm gonna change" Uryu looked at her and frowned "What do you.." he didn't get to finish as she walked up the steps and going into her room closing the door. Sabrina looked at the door and frowned "Lady Jess…."

In the soul society, the doors were already opening letting through the chosen soul reapers to handle the situation. In Squad 12 Akon was looking at the screen frowning. 'What the hell is this…'

Back in the human world hollows were quickly trying to gather around Sarah but either disappeared from the pressure or flocked around her. Sarah smiled and laughed out loud. "Come on Come on Come on! Who's gonna get here first? Is the other me going to show up? Or is this just a waste of time…" Her smile grew as she poured out more energy. "Haha. I don't why but I'm so excited!"

Jess came out of the bedroom out of her wearing a the same outfit as last time. Uryu's eyes widen slightly at her outfit, his face turned red 'hot…' Jess looked at him "You coming Uryu?" Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Of course, I am. Despite we are definitely feeling a arrancar…maybe a espada class…this still feels similar." He frowned. "If I can feel that then so can the others and I can assure you that everyone is on their way there. If I'm wrong, then the others may be in great danger specially without Ichigo…"  
Jess nodded and walked to the window and opened it "Sabrina stay here" Sabrina nodded "Be save Lady Jess…." Reaching out her hand "take my hand" Uryu blinked but grabbed her hand and she jumped out the window with him making his eyes widen as her saucer appeared under them, Jess landed on it and it flew towards the source of power.

Sarah giggled. She was sitting cross legged in mid-air Down below her were a few unfortunate humans lying lifeless on the ground. She had sucked out their spirit energy along with some hollows. "Hollows and human energy…mmm…tasty…I feel them all gathering here put I don't feel anyone worth caring about…I don't feel anyone that could be similar to me either…hmmf… I should have none better then to listen to a half dead man." She sighs. "Well…it wouldn't hurt to see who is coming…" She looks up to the sky and smirks. "Looks like more are coming. Haha"

Orihime and Chad were running down the street to the sudden spike in energy. They notice people laying on the ground. Orihime ran up to one of them hoping to heal them but Chad stopped her. "Orihime…you already went through this before remember, with Yammy…these people are already dead…" Orihime frowned. "…It couldn't be her could it…I just couldn't be…" She hugged herself as the air around them became thick and heavy. Chad looked at her. "No…we both know where she is…she couldn't have…" He looked up and his eyes widen slightly. "Impossible…" Orihime looked to him and then looked up. She gasp at what she was seeing. In the air they saw Sarah looking down at them. "S-Sarah!?"

Sarah smirked at them. "Hooooo you know my name?" She disappeared from sight and appeared in front of them. Both Chad and Orihime were to stun to move. The person standing in front of them looked like Sarah in every way other than the hollow mask on her forehead. "How do you two know my name?" Her voice was warm as she cocked her head to the side. Orihime teared up slightly. "S-Sarah…you're a…your…" Sarah blinked at them. "I asked a question. Can you answer it?" Chad and Orihime were at a lost of words. This made Sarah sigh out. "If you don't have answer for me…then your useless…" Her voice was now cold and it sent chills down their spines.

Maybe it was out of instinct but Chad grabbed Orihime and jumped back from Sarah but, it did no good. The moment he jumped back Sarah grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. "Chad!" Sarah grabbed Orihime by the throat and held her up. Chad tried getting up but Sarah put her foot on his head and slammed it back down. "You two humans know my name and I want to know why. Now either one of you start talking or your both dead." She glared at Orihime and squeezed slightly. Chad was still struggling under her. "S-Sarah please…don't do this…" Orihime whimpers out. "We…We are friends…remember!?" Sarah raised her eye brow. "Friends? Sorry…I don't have many of those…" A evil smile came to her face. "I only have my partner and no one else." She held her hand and held it in front of Orihime's face. Her hand started to glow dark red. "Hehe…I guess you don't have any answers for me…say good bye." Orihime's eyes widen.

Sarah laughed as the light grew bigger when suddenly, strong spiral pressure come down on her. She blinked and looked around and then looked up to see five people in the air. "Well I'll be damn…she looks just like her…" "She's just a cutie though. I wonder if she can fight better than her. Hehe." "Ikkaku we aren't here to fight her. Just here to detain her." "What's the difference…I'm with baldly. I want to see her strength to." "B-Badly…" "Captain Kensei…please contain yourself…" "I'm just saying shrimp…apologize I meant…Captain Hitsugaya…" "Don't try to act as if you didn't call me that on purpose…"

"Hooo…more people to play with." She dropped Orihime pushing her to the ground. She jumped up and met the five people. "Soul reapers I see? I've never really seen one up close since we aren't allowed to come out. Do you guys know me as well?" Sarah smiled. Ikkaku smirked at her and pointed his sword at her. "You damn right we do. We actually have quite the history you know." Sarah laughs. "Really now? I don't know anyone of you but you look like you want to play." She grabbed her sword on her side.

Ikkaku chuckled but a hand stopped him. "C-Captain…" "You're going to have to wait your turn…I want to evaluate if she's different from our Sarah…" "B-But…I wanted to fight her…" Yumichika chuckled. "I must admit that this form of sarah looks very cute. That adorable fox ear suits her." Toshiro sighed. "Yumichika, you, Rangiku, go see if there are any more humans in the area. Move them away from this place. They nodded and flashed step away.

Sarah watched Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray hair and brown eyes, walk to her. Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Your Sarah?" She took her hand off her sword. "So…there is another me I assume…where is she? Bring her here…" Kensei sighed. "You're very demanding. The other you can be quite demanding when food is involved…I wonder if you have decent skills."

Kensei disappeared and appeared in front of Sarah, with his fist coming down toward her. Sarah quickly dodge it and took her elbow and brought it up for a hit to his chin. He blocked it and hit her on her right side. "Your wide open." Sarah frowned and took her knee and kneed him in the gut. He flinched giving her a opening. She took her hand and palm thrusted his chest sending him flying back slightly. Kensei sighed out as Sarah frowned at him. "If you won't bring her here then I'll just kill you and be on my way…but first…I want to get rid of a pest problem…"

She held up her hand as it glowed dark red. Kensei eyes narrowed. "A cero…" Sarah smirked and turned it to Orihime and Chad, who were still on the ground. Kensei and Toshiro eyes widen. "Sarah no!" Sarah fired a cero towards the two of them. Orihime set up her own barrier to block it but both she and Chad knew that it wouldn't hold against a cero. Suddenly a Purplish pink shield covered in seven layers appeared in front of Orihime and Chad. Orihime's eyes widen "what is this powerful shield…?" Chad blinked "Where did it come from"

Sarah sighed. "More bothersome pest has showed up…how annoying…" "Figures, I knew it was you Sarah Meka" They all look to see Jess and Uryu float down on her saucer. Orihime gasped "Jess….?" Kensei and Toshiro watched her carefully. "So…she's the witch…." Jess was staring right at Sarah "You're nothing a but a shell of darkness that you have become"

Sarah shrugs. "Thanks for the compliment and I must say your very sexy looking. If I wasn't already taken I'd happily make you mine haha." Jess just narrowed her eyes at her. Sarah sighs. "So many people claim to know me and speak as if we have been friends…but as I told the big boob girl over there I don't have friends. I don't need them nor care to have any…"

Jess took a step towards her an anger making the ground under her feet creating a creator "Listen up you soul reapers, Orihime, Chad Uryu! This is not the same Sarah you once knew, she is nothing but darkness. An Arrancar, don't think she would right away remember you from her previous life" Uryu and Orihime frowned at this.

Kensei sighed. They clearly already knew they weren't facing the same Sarah. Anyone with a brain could tell. Sarah turned to Kensei and reached for her sword. "I'd at least like to get another kill in before I have to go. I had a nice snack with the humans in my range." She licked her lips. "I wonder what you would taste like." Kensei narrowed his eyes and reached for his swords as well. "I'm afraid we are going to have to take you in. Having two Sarah's is strange enough…" Sarah smirked. "Then bring her to me. It's simple. I will happily take care of her for you." "Not gonna happen. Just come with us and you won't get hurt."

Sarah smiled darkly as she started to gather her energy. "If you want to take me…then your gonna have to force me. I don't like doing what is told of me." Orihime looked up at Sarah. She knew Jess would never lie but she couldn't except the fact that Sarah was like this. A picture of Sarah smiling with food all over her face, popped into Orihime head. She bit her lip. She found herself standing. "Sarah!" Sarah turned around. "Sarah! I know your in there! I know the real Sarah is in there somewhere! Please remember us!" Orihime yelled. Jess frowned "Orihime, knock it off. You wont bring her memories back"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Orihime. With her guard down for that spit second Kensei delivered multiple strikes with his fist in an extremely rapid manner on Sarah. The hits sent her flying a few feet away. She unharmed by this but her clothes were torn. "As always you arrancar's have hard skin." Sarah looked at her clothes and pouted. "Hey! Do you have any idea how long this take to make! I have very little material to work with!" Kensei chuckled. "At least that is something you have in common with our Sarah…" He pulled his sword out. "Now, Blow it Away! Tachikaze!" air currents swirl around Kensei before enveloping his sword. Sarah frowned at her clothes. Kensei's sword then transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. "If I have to take you by force then so be it!"

Sarah looked at him but once again she was caught off guard as Kensei sliced the air creating air blades. They hit Sarah exploding on contact. It sent Sarah flying over Jess and the other's head. Sarah used her hand to drag across the air to stop herself. Uryu frowned at this. He didn't want Sarah to get hurt but he knew this wasn't the Sarah they knew. "How…she was supposed to be in soul society…why is she a arrancar…?" Jess sighed "her soul was spilt"

Shaking her head Sarah growled out as fabric of her close flew above her. Her skirt was cut to her knees now and his shirt was sliced up and a piece was cut off from her chest area. Uryu spotted something on her chest. "Is…Is that a number!?" Sarah looked down at him and then at her side. She ripped the fabric covering the number. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad eyes widen at this. "No way…" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not that it means anything anymore since Aizen no longer rules us and since you claim you know me there is no need to introduce myself but…I'm Espada number 4 Sarah Meka." Orihime heart started to race as she looked at the number four on her side. She tears up as she falls to her needs. Uryu quickly went to her. "Orihime!" Jess's eyes widen "Orihime!"

Kensei looked at Sarah and was prepared to attack once more. "Shit…it didn't do anything…" Sarah glared at him and held her finger out. She shot a Cero at him, Kensei blocked it with his sword. The blast sent him back a few feet as he tried to deflected it. When he deflected it Sarah was no longer in front of him. She was over him and blast another point blank. Kensei was blasted into the building. Sarah looked at Toshiro who grabbed his sword. "Sarah…don't make me have to hurt you…" Sarah sighed. "You can try but if that guy didn't do any damage to me what chance do you have…" They locked eyes. Jess bite her lip "Enough of this!" as lightning appeared around her, her eyes started to glow green "I had enough of this!" Orihime's, Uryu's eyes widen

Sarah and Toshiro looked at her. Such power was coming from jess as her soul that was hidden was now un hidden sitting off a super powerful pressure of magical energy, Sarah's eyes widen at this sudden power from Jess. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and flashed stepped away.

Jess appeared right in front of Sarah in such speed, her foot connected to Sarah's stomach sending her flying from such high velocity. The others looked shocked at this. Sarah hit the ground so hard it made an impact sound.

Sarah stumbled up as she lost all filling in her abdomen "What the hell…?! Why does this hurt?!"

Suddenly they watched as a black line ran across the sky. Sarah looked at it and narrowed her eyes. The sky then folded in on itself and then opened up a black path way. The could see someone walking out. "Reinforcements maybe?" Chad says getting up. Sarah sighs but coughs from the major impact. They watched a figure walk out the pathway. Orihime gasp. "It's Grimmjow!" Jess narrowed her eyes 'another arrancar…'

Grimmjow looked down to see the scene and spotted his target. He dropped down to where Sarah was standing there holding her abdomen in pain "beat it asshole I'm wanna have fun!" she coughed again from the pain this time blood came out. Grimmjow grabbed her by her hair. "Idiot! What do you think your doing coming out here by yourself! Who told you that you could leave!" He pulled her hair and shook her. "S-Stop pulling my hair I'm injured you asshole!" Uryu and Orihime were confused at this. "Why is Sarah with Grimmjow…and is this really the time for them to be auguring?" Uryu says. Orihime tossed her head to the side slightly.

Sarah smacked his hand. "I've spent all day looking for your stupid ass and you're here playing around. You look hot like that by the way." Sarah smacked him. "I know I look hot in this! Shut up and go home! I'm here to find answers on where the other Sarah is!" Grimmjow pinched her cheek. "Idiot! you keep coughing up blood! We are going home now!" He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder which caused her to winch in pain "You asshole! Let me go! I was about to kill this entire town!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. "He started to walk back to the open path way.

Uryu got up. "Wait!" Grimmjow looked his way. "Ehh…are you one of that soul reapers friend…" "You…what did you do to Sarah!?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What!?" "Sarah! Why is she a arrancar and wearing Ulquiorra's number and look just like him!?" Grimmjow's eyes widen for a second. "Ulquiorra? That idiot was killed…When Sarah came to us…well to me really…the number was already on her side." Sarah was pouting but her started to cough up blood again. "Then why is he here?" Uryu yelled. Grimmjow eyes widen and then a wicked smile came over his face. "Ulquiorra…is here…" Uryu took a step back as Grimmjow's blood lust poured out of him. Jess's eyes widen 'Ulquiorra…'

Grimmjow chuckled. "Thanks for the info four-eyes…" He turned to leave with Sarah. "This is unfair! I don't need to be carried like this!" "Ah shut up! I'll rape you good and hard tonight." Sarah's face turned red as she struggled against him. "You can try all you want but you wasted a bunch of your energy. HAHA." Grimmjow says. "You Bastard! You're lucky I can't reach my sword! I'd beat your face in!" "You can stop with the sexy talk I already said I'd take care of you tonight!" Toshiro and Kensei flash stepped in front of her. Sarah glared at them. "Don't this is over soul reapers! I will be back you can beat your ass on that! And you too Witch! I'll kill you for touching me!" Grimmjow eyes widen and looked at Jess "A Witch…?" Sarah nodded "She's the one who hit me!" Jess narrow her eyes at them "get out of here before I kill you both" Grimmjow gulped and walked into the pathway. The path slammed closed behind them.

Jess bit her lip and turned to the others "You need to understand that when Sarah died her soul was somehow split into two where one soul piece went the soul society and the other became an Arrancar but… I sense there's still a piece missing" Orihime frowned "Are… are you sure….?" Jess nodded, Uryu made fists.

Kensei sighed out as his sword turned to normal. "This isn't good…guess we need to clean up here and head back to report to the commander." Jess turned to the soul reapers, they were about to leave when Jess put her hand up and both Toshiro and Kensei flew towards her then there on the ground on their knees and held there but her telekinesis both Orihime and Uryū and Chad looked shocked.

"you soul reapers…. I want you two to make sure Sarah from your soul society is save and well protected…. And be ready to have someone to appear from this strong spiral pressure"

Kensei narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell is your issue? Don't tell us what we should and shouldn't do." She released them for her telekinesis and stepped away "expect me wanting to speak to her" Kensei ignored her as they started to head off. "Like hell I'm letting anyone else near her." He says before leaving. Jess watched them leave and she turned to Uryu, Orihime and Chad "about Ulquiorra…. you mention he had the same number that Sarah had on her chest" Uryu looked down and nodded "Yeah…" Jess closed her eyes "I see…. I can see why you and Ichigo wanted me to stay away from him because he was arrancar…" Orihime's eyes widen "was….?" Jess nodded "seems like he was reincarnated… it's rare for an Arrancar to be reincarnated and unheard of…"

Orihime, Uryu, and Chad glanced at each other. 'dear sister' Jess's eyes widen and she turned to sharply at the same decoration 'Darcaniea….' She started to shake, Uryu saw this and frowned "Jess….?" Jess bite her lip "I need to get going home…" she took off running.

As soon as she left Toshiro reappeared. "Toshiro…" Uryu says. "Your friend should learn some manners…" He said crossing his arms. Uryu sighed. "What is going on?" "Your friend…she's right…Sarah's soul is split." Orihime walked to him. "So, Jess was right…" "Yes, we have been trying to locate where the rest of her soul is. We thought it might be lingering here but it wasn't it. So, we assume that she maybe be a hollow which is why we have been watching the world of the living much closer…then your friend came and started killing them off and sending the souls elsewhere…" Uryu frowned. "Are you trying to say Jess is making things worse!?" "I am not. I was going to say that she needs to not interfere with this. Her connection with Sarah is to deep. Right now, Sarah is under medical care from her last visit her. Her injuries and the memories that are coming back…if your friend gets to close it may have opposite effects…" Uryu looks down 'she wont listen…' He turned to leave. "Leave the clean up to us. You should get home now and rest up."

Orihime nodded. "Uryu I'm sorry…I know you need want to check on Jess but please can you help me with Chad?" Chad was still on the ground from when Sarah nearly crushed his skull. "I'd…like to heal back at his place so we don't be in the way here." Uryu nodded. "I'll give her a call when we get Chad home." He walked over to help Chad on his feet. "Sorry Uryu…" "It's fine…" They started to head home.

When they were gone Rangiku appeared beside Toshiro. "Did you tell them everything Captain?" "…No…with 'her' being here it may only cause more damage…I told them all they needed to here…" Rangiku looked down a bit sadly. "But…don't they deserve to know the truth about Sarah's soul?" Toshiro was silent. "Let's get this cleaned up so we can leave." Rangiku sighed. "Yes, Sir…"

* * *

Reaching home quickly Jess rushing in her apartment closing the door. Sabrina on the couch ears perked up to hear Jess. "Lady Jess?" she can see and sense the fear in Jess, her ears went back "Is something wrong?" Jess frowned standing there with her head down "she's coming here…." Sabrina's eyes widen "she… you mean…" Jess nodded "I'm too.. shaken Sabrina I need you to teleport us to my uncle…" Sabrina nodded jumping out off the couch with a poof of smoke as a childlike appearance transformation into her human forum. She keeps her tail and has black shoulder length hair with cat ears on top of her head. Her eyes were still that purple cat color. She had a cute white collar shirt with a black best top over the shirt, a black tie with purple paw print on the end, purple skirt with black stockings and knee high flat boots. She stepped over to Jess and held her hand "Ready?" Jess nodded, Sabrina closed her eyes as a purple magical circle appeared under them as they disappeared.

In the social society Sarah was resting. Shuhei was sitting next to her. He sighed as he reached out and moved a strain of hair from her face. "Dummy…if your wound opens back up that is when you tell someone…" He frowned and grabbed her hand. They were so tiny in his hand. He smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers. They were a bit cold. "You need to learn how to take better care of yourself…you will make your brother worry…and me to. I don't know what to think if something were to happen to you before I even got the chance to tell you how I feel…"

"HoHo! So you do like her! No surprise there!" Shuhei jumped slightly to see Renji, Kira, and Momo smiling. "You three…what are you doing here?" Renji crossed his arms. "I came to check up on the squirt who pretty much paralyzed me…what happened?" Shuhei looked back at Sarah. "It seems like her wound reopened...and her spiritual energy is dangerously low so she will be here for a few days." Renji frowned and walked over to her. "This is all my fault…I shouldn't have let her run off like that…" Kira walked over as well and sat on the bed. "True…but from what Rukia said, there is nothing you could have done. Whoever that girl was caused Sarah pain and she had no choice but to run away."

Shuhei gripped Sarah's hand tightly. "This girl…what did she do to Sarah? She would have never ran away…" Renji leans against the wall. "I don't know…she claims she did nothing but…I don't like her…" Momo smiled. "But didn't she help you out with the hollows?" Renji turned his head. "True…" Momo giggled. "And it's it thanks to her that the hollows were cleared up?" Renji sighed. "True and usually I wouldn't care about it since its less work for us but you know how squad 12 is. Some of those hollows might have been there's for research…if those go down who gets sent to check it out…" They all look at Sarah. "Well…I guess that's true…" Momo says.

Kira sighed. "Whatever matters is that Sarah is safe and no harm was done to the world of the living…other then the alarm that went off nothing is out of the mist." Shuhei looked at Sarah. Though everything looked and seemed fine he was having one of those feelings that something wasn't right…it made his scars throb from thinking about it. "Sarah…"

"Anyways moving on…so Shuhei…what are these feelings you have for little Sarah?" Renji says. Shuhei's face went red. "I want to know to!" Momo says bouncing over to him. "How long have you liked her? She was in your squad first you know!" Kira looked down at him holding her hand. "Have you two already reached that level?" Renji smirked. "Does Akon know?" Momo giggled. "Did you kiss her yet!? Wait till Rangiku hears about this!" Shuhei's face turned redder as he panicked. "N-No! She or anyone MAINLY Akon! Has to know anything that was said in here!" Renji, Kira, and Momo laughed at his panic expression. "Your so embarrassed yet, you have yet to let Sarah's hand go." Renji says. "S-Shut up…her hands are cold so I'm just warming them up…" Shuhei says looking from them.

* * *

Down in the catacombs in the hall of the veil, Jetter stood there looking at the veil. He felt a surge of powerful spiritual pressure. Hearing a teleportation spell behind him he smiled to sense his niece. "Jessica, what a surprise" Jess frowned "I'm guessing you felt it didn't you?" Jetter not turning to her "Yes, the magical council is trying to take action to have a meeting with the soul king" Jess's eyes widen "The magical council hasn't had a meeting with him since Regina was alive and that over 2,047 years ago.." Jetter "Yes I know… the soul king was quit fond of Regina, she was the first witch he actually liked" Jess looked down "yeah, yeah I know uncle" Jetter chuckled "I wonder what he would think if he might you? Since you are the reincarnation of Regina. First witch to be reincarnated" Jess groaned "Enough already, I know Witches don't reincarnate like humans due in the decades… Uncle about Sarah…." Jetter end up turning around "I know, I'm the keeper of the veil after all I know what has become of Srah…" Jess looked at him with a deep frown "where is her other missing soul piece?" Jetter pointed to the ground "In hell, Kaci told me" Jess raised her eyebrow "The son of the Grim reaper and Villisca the fallen angel?" he nodded "he owed me anyways, if you want to get her soul from the underworld you would have to ask him which is gonna be hard since the god of the underworld wont let you just take a soul from his domain" Jess frowned "Her soul doesn't belong there!"  
Jetter sighed "Jess enough know, you know it happens when a soul is split, for now leave the soul society be" Jess looked down making fits "do the soul reapers even know what we even do to spirits saving them from hollows?" Jetter sighs "most likely there to blind in what happens, the soul king would know though. He would know every soul that enters his spiritual kingdom. Witches can't send a soul like soul reapers do" he looked at Jess and sense something else "What else is it?" Jess frowned "Darcaniea…. She's coming… to see… me…" Jetter's eyes widen "what?" "That powerful surge of spiral pressure drew her out… what should I do…?" Jetter stepped to her "For now… just go to school like normal…. You can take her easily…." Jess sighed heavily "I'm gonna go home know…" Jess smiled "alright be safe I'll let you know in how the magical council trying to talk to the spirit king goes" Jess nodded and turned around "Sabrina…" Sabrina standing there quietly walked over "already Lady Jess?" Jess nodded they held hands and teleported away. Jetter looked back to the veil and stepped over to it "you know she's not gonna give on her"  
"yes… I know" a voice rippled through the veil

Sarah and Grimmjow were walking in the hallways. Well mostly Sarah was behind Grimmjow with her head down. She was wearing a chain and collar. Her clothes were remade. Sarah was pouting as she looked at the ground. All the way home Grimmjow bit her head off about what an idiot she was for leaving without letting him know. Like she couldn't take care of himself. She then sighs mentally. In truth, she knew he was worried about her. He had once told her, after she was attacked by a group of hollows in a rare moment of weakness, that when she was in danger or if she was hurt he could tell and would know where she was without even realizing it. He said his body would just react and led him to her. She also felt that way about him. She could tell when something was troubling him. Like now…

He was upset at her for being so reckless but he would never say that to her. He doesn't express his feelings like she wished he did sometimes. Maybe that would keep her from doing such reckless things… she rubbed her stomach, she frowned has her stomach was still in major pain, Grimmjow was gonna take her to healing tank. When she was out in the real world she did felt trances of spiral energy to that of her own….and how those soul reapers were talking…'their Sarah.' 'Little Sarah' 'Our Sarah' She frowned. 'Is there really another person like me…I want to find her and…' She rubbed her chest as she licked her lips. Her bloodlust started to flow. '…and…eat her…'

The next day jess was

* * *

walking to school, Ichigo and Uryu were behind her. They can see something was bothering her, Uryu was frowning at her.

Ichigo sighed. He was planning on skipping classes today but with Ulquiorra walking around he didn't want to leave Orihime alone. There were some guys leaning against the wall and they see Jess walk passed them, one man smacked her ass "hey there red head how about we show you a good time school girl" jess stopped looking down. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm off" her voice maybe Uryu' eyes widen. The guys raised toners eyebrows at her "what did you say to us you woman" Ichigo bite his lip and stomped over there. The guy reached for Jess again but before Ichigo reached then and the guy grabbing jess a hand grabbed the mans. Ichigo and Uryu frowned to see it was Ulquiorra, jess turned around and flushed in shock, the guy growled at him "hey you emo looking" he didn't get to finish had Ulquiorra head budded the guy in the face with such force it broke his nose has they all heard a crack "trash like you shouldn't be a loud to touch a woman, learn some manners" Ulquiorra let the man go, him and his friends ran off "this isn't over emo kid!" Ulquiorra brushed off his shoulders "trash like them are a waist of space" jess was flushing more 'Ulquiorra protected me ... no... he didn't something else...' Ichigo and Uryu frowned at him and they both walked over to them. Jess smiled shyly Ulquiorra "thank you Ulquiorra..."

He looked at her "No need to thank me" Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo. They locked eyes. Uryu was on guard just in case. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Ulquiorra turned and left for school leaving them behind him. Ichigo frowned. "That bastard is mocking us…" He mumbled to himself. Uryu sighed. He was going to talk to Ichigo about what happened last night but there was no use to since there was nothing Ichigo could do about it. It was best to let it go for now until they got proper answers. "Let's go…" He says as he starts to walk.

Jess closed her eyes as she felt Uryu stop next to her "Jess?" Jess looked up at him "Mhmm?" "You… you alright?" Jess smiled at him softly "Yeah, just have a lot on my mind you know…" she felt Ichigo walk up to her "Stay away from Ulquiorra…" Jess narrowed her eyes almost at him making his spine shiver "looks like the others didn't tell you want happen last night" Ichigo looked confused "What… are you talking about?" Uryu frowned, Jess raised her hand as her face soften more, Ichigo watched her hand as it grazed his cheek "Ichigo… you shouldn't judge people of their past lives… that was his old life Ichigo, he's been reborn, reincarnated whatever history you have with him in the past is history, he doesn't remember you or his past life try and have not to judge people around you alright?" jess hugged him "I know Sarah told you never to judge a book by its cover? She would always stick up for someone, even me, you… you know how much I hate bulling… since I've been bullied in the past for me looks and my family…" Uryu frowned at this 'jess..' Ichigo blinked and looked down at her, he sighed and rubbed her back "Alright…" Jess pulled back and smiled brightly at him "come on let's go to school!" she linked her arms with theirs making Uryu blush slightly "Come on!" she pulled them.

During the school it went on just fine, around lunch time Jess felt Ichigo go up on the roof with Uryu. He's been quite all day. 'I need to tell him about Darcaniea…' Jess got up with her lunch and stepped out the classroom, Orihime say her frowned she couldn't help to wonder what she does with the souls that she saves. She got up and followed Jess.

Reaching the steps, she stepped on them as she heard Orihime's voice "Wait Jess!" Jess and turned around to see Orihime, she smiled "Orihime! Hey I'm about to go up on the roof to have Lunch with Ichigo and Uryu. You wanna join me?" Orihime smiled and nodded but frowned at her "Jess… what the soul reapers said… with the souls you…" Jess frowned at her, she knew what she was gonna ask "What do you do with them…?" Jess sighed "Witches can't send souls in the realm of the souls like soul reapers do, each soul I save does go to the soul society through the veil of the souls" Orihime gave her a confused looks "Veil of…. Souls…?" Jess nodded "the Mikcloud's are the oldest magical family in the world, our first fonder Regina Mikcloud was given the veil of the souls by the moon goddess Aii, the veil of souls connects to realm of souls were the soul society resides… most soul reapers don't know that when a witch destroys a hollow and saves they souls with in them and even souls in the realm of the living they are brought to the veil to enter the realm of souls." She turned around "that's the truth" Orihime was stunned by this 'wow…' Jess walked up the stairs "Come on lets have lunch with the boys" Orihime smiled and followed her.

Reaching the top, Jess could hear Ichigo and Uryu talking about last night. Jess stopped and listened.

"I don't want to hear a lecture from you. I already told you I'll be fine on my own." Ichigo says. Uryu sighed. "Fine whatever. Do what you always do and be an idiot." Jess sighed and stepped out "Boys" they turned to see Jess walk up to them "I brought some lunch if you want any?" she smiled, Uryu flushed but pushed up his glasses "I don't see why not, your food is amazing" Jess smiled and sat down next on the ground as Orihime walked up and sat down also, Uryu sat down next to Jess "So what did you make this time?" Jess smiled "fried shrimp with pork fried rice!" she undid the tiny napkin reviling the cute large bento box, she lifted up the top a big whiff of the food hit their noses, Ichigo looked down and his mouth watered 'looks good' Orihime's eyes sparkled "That looks amazing! It smells so good!" Uryu nodded "indeed it does…." Jess giggled "Well dig in!" she took a shrimp and took a bite of it 'mhmmm'

Ichigo and the others begin to eat. Ichigo was turned away from them looking up into the sky. Orihime looked at him. 'He always gazes into the sky…' She looked up. 'I wonder why…'

Jess smiled as Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu enjoying her food she made. She frowned mentally 'I need to tell them….' "Hey…. You remember my sister?" they looked at her, Ichigo was thinking to remember, Uryu pushed up his glasses "I think so…" Orihime nodded "I yeah I remember her, your twin?" Ichigo's eyes widen "Twin…? Twin?!" Jess laughed at him "Yes Ichigo my twin sister, Darcaniea…." Ichigo looked stunned that he had forgotten about her. Orihime and Uryu shook their heads "I forgot about Darcaniea… how is she?" Jess's face turned into a frowned "well…. She's no longer apart of the Mikcloud family anymore… black sheep…" they blinked at her "What do you mean….?" Orihime asked "well…" Jess looked down "at 13…. She turned dark…." Their eyes widen "Dark…?" Jess nodded "a dark witch…. She was disowned because she dabbled in the dark arts and became twisted with hate and darkness… she tried to murder our family and even me…" Orihime's eyes widen more and she gasped "No way…" Ichigo frowned as he took in this news.

Jess stood up and looked up at the sky "There's no more worse than a dark witch and Darcaniea is powerful and I mean powerful…. She has the power over hollows" Their eyes widen and Ichigo got up fast "What do you mean?!" Jess looked at him "She experimented with hollows, it even became to a point where she let a hollow swallow her" Orihime and Uryu stood up with a gasp "Are you tell me she let a hollow eat her….?" Jess nodded Ichigo made fists "But… the hollow that ate her couldn't eat her, Darcaniea's power was so powerful… it took over to hollow that ate her…. Becoming something more powerful and dangerous…."

Ichigo sighed. "Great…just what we need around here…another sibling going down the wrong path…" He heard his phone ringing. He walked over to the railing and answered. "What…I'm at school right now…yeah, yeah, I got it sheesh…I'll head over there as soon as I get out of class…." He pulled the phone away from him. A woman was yelling at through the phone. "Alright! Will you quit nagging I said I'll be there!" He hung the phone. "Damn her and her loud ass voice…so annoying…" He says before looking back into the sky. Looking up he looked into the sky. He sighed mentally. He had long lost the reason why he kept looking up…but it always smooths him out. Maybe he was just waiting for someone to appear out of thin air like always… Jess bite her lip "A hybrid of a witch and an arrancar…" Orihime gasped out in shock "What..?" Uryu's eyes widen "How is that possible…?"

Ichigo frowned as he kept his gaze up to the sky. "A witches blood and soul is powerful that I know by experience….. I've been feared by the magic council because of power I hold…" Uryu looked down Orihime step to jess and hugged her "Jess… I'm so sorry…" jess hugged her back "Its okay…. Listen you guys… expect her to show up… she always shows up and try to kill me…" Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Then we need to be fully prepared for when that happens. Though you can take care of yourself, it never hurts to have back up." Jess smiled "I knew you were gonna say that but be careful she's dangerous then a normal Arrancar…." She looked at Ichigo "Ichigo… I know you said you don't want my help but I can help you restore your powers" Orihime's eyes widen "Wait you can do that?" Jess nodded, Uryu looked over to Ichigo who was still looking up at the sky "Ichigo…"  
Ichigo sighs. "I told you to leave it alone. What is it between you and Uryu Geez…" He looks back at them. "I don't need your help. I'm taking care of it myself. Thanks but no thanks. No need to waste your effects on me." He says.

Jess sighs "alright I will not ask you again" Orihime frowned at this "but Ichigo…" Ichigo made fists "I said I'm fine" Orihime frowned and looked down with a nod. Jess shook her head "Alright enough lets finish lunch" jess sat down started to finish her lunch.

A week went by and no Darcaniea showed up, Jess was helping panting the background for the fantasy café. Ulquiorra was next to her painting as well. Jess looked over and smiled "That looks really good" he didn't answer her and kept on panting, jess sighed went back at panting. Ulquiorra did a quick glance on her he could smell the lavender. He quickly looked away 'why does she have to wear that smell..?'

"What no way?!" a student girl gasped out, Jess stopped and looked over to some girls in the hallway "Are you for real? She cant sing?" a girl asked, other girl nodded "Yeah she the flu and have to get tonsils out…. She wont be able to sing…" the girls frowned "There goes our performance….." Jess frowned at them "I mean no one in the school can sing… if only Sarah was here she would be able to sing… for us" Jess bite her lip and stood up "I'll do it" the girls looked at her and their eyes widen "you will sing for us?" one girl crossed her arms and narrowed "Can you even sing new girl?" Jess smiled at them, Uryu pushed up his glasses 'wrong move and asking her if she can sing, of course she can..'

Jess closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest "Ahhhh, ahh ahhhhhhhhhh" Ulquiorra looked up to her from hearing her sing. The boys were flushing "Amazing…. Her voice is beautiful…." The girls eyes widen and smiled "you have an amazing singing voice Jess!" the girl who crossed her arms huffed and walked away "Whatever" the girls rushed over to jess "Jess that so amazing! I cant wait to see you performed!" Uryu blushed from her voice 'me too…' Jess giggled "don't worry I'll sing for you all" the girls giggled.

After school Jess and Uryu were walking together, she was humming. Uryu glanced at her flushing. Then he see's Ulquiorra walking behind them, he frowned. Jess hummed "I can't wait to sing!" Uryu smiled at her "that was really sweet of you to offer to sing for that class" Jess smiled and skipped slightly "I don't mind, the girls needed help so I don't mind helping them" Uryu flushed at her cuteness 'too cute…' "listen… I know we didn't go visit Sarah's grave… have so much work for school… would you like to visit her grave tomorrow…? No school tomorrow" Jess blinked and looked at him "Sure I would love too Uryu, you gonna come over dinner again?" Uryu pushed up his glasses "I don't see the harm in it" Jess giggled and grabbed his arm "This time I'm making some American dishes come!" she pulled him with in her hurry.

Hours later, after dinner jess and uryu were sitting on her new couch, it was a Dalan Corner Black Grey Left Hand Sofa. Jess was wearing her sleepwear know, she was wearing Harley Quinn Daddy's Lil Monster Sleep Set. Her and Uryu were sitting close together, they were watching the arrow. Uryu flushed he wanted to hold her close to him. He moved his arm slowly and put it over her shoulders making her blink as he pulled her close to him. She flushed but smiled softly. She scooted more closer to him cuddling up against his side. He flushed but smiled also, jess closed her eyes "if I didn't know any better you were trying to put a move on me Uryu"

He gulped and started to blush like mad, "I… I…" jess giggled at his shyness "Uryu you are so cute when you get tongue tied" his eyes widen "You think I'm cute…?" Jess smiled "of course I do" she poked him making his heart fluttered, she smiled and stretched slightly and leaned sideways on her back placing her legs on his lap, he blinked at her legs, he gulped again and reached down and touched her legs, they were so smooth. Jess flushed "Uryu…" he glanced at her, her face was bright red "Uryu…." Uryu's heart started to beat fast, he moved her leg to the side and crawled over her.

Her eyes widen "Uryu… what you doing…?" he looked down at her, his heart was racing 'I.. I want..' he leaned down and his lips touched her, she gasped mentally 'he's kissing me…'

Jess's eyes close and kissed him back, she made a small cute humming noise making him kiss her deep, his tongue ran over her bottom. Jess opened her mouth as Uryu shoved his tongue into her mouth and there tongue's danced together, Jess moaned softly and her leg hooked on his hip pulling him down. His bottom half pressed against her making her moan, he groaned, his body was moving on his own as he started to rub up against her. Her hands reached up and ran through his hair.

On the stairs Sabrina sat there watching them, she smirked mentally "my my aren't you two getting long pretty well"

Uryu's eyes widen and got off jess fast with a more redder face. Jess blinked and sat up looked to see Sabrina sitting on the stairs, her tail was waving and her ears were moving slightly "Sabrina…." Jess can sense she was smirking "lady jess, did I interrupt your make out session?" Uryu's gulped and pushed up his glasses "I'm gonna head home see you tomorrow" jess frowned mentally but smiled "of course, see you Uryu" he grabbed his bag and walked to the door and put his shoes back on opening the door "bye jess" he flushed, jess smiled and flushed "bye Uryu" he stepped out and closed the door behind.

Around 11pm, Jess was yawning laying on the couch. Sabrina was up in the bedroom sleeping. Jess glanced at the clock and sighed "its late" she reached for the remote, grabbing it she turned off the tv. She stood up turned off the lights and stepped to the steps that lead up to her room. Suddenly she felt magic aura coming closer to her, her turn around fast only to see a fireball hit her outside windows. This causing her to act quickly to cast a barrier protection spell has the back of her apartment was destroyed making her get pushed back into the wall behind her. It knocked her down but her barrier was still there. Jess frowned, getting up slowly, Sabrina had transformed into her hman forum and opened the door from the bedroom. Her eyes widen to see half the apartment destroyed and Jess's barrier in front of her. "Lady Jess!" she turned to Jess getting up, Jess looked to see a figure floating in the destroyed area of the apartment "My dear sister, did you miss me?" Jess frowned "Darcaniea.." Darcaniea smirked, she was a slitting image has jess, but due to her becoming dark her hair had became black and her eyes were a red.

Jess's eyes widen Darcaniea throw a fireball at her again but it was deflected by the barrier, Darcaniea bite her lip 'this barrier will be a problem'  
"Hiding behind a barrier like always, this is warning my lovely sister. The next to time I will come for you and devour you" Darcaniea said disappearing. Jess removed the barrier and used her magic to extinguish the fire. Sabrina frowned "Lady Jess… what are we gonna do?" Jess frowned and looked down "well we can't stay here anymore…" she said has the door burst open "Is everyone alright?!" it was the fire department, Jess moved quickly to the doorway, luckily it was destroyed. "Yes I'm fine…" men came in to get her and Sabrina out. With her request they had saved her clothing and other important stuff.

Two hours later after giving police a statement, getting checked out by EMT's and talking to her mother, around 1am a police car stopped in front of a clinic, he got out and helped her out. She was holding Sabrina and sighed "I can't believe this…" she muttered. The police officer getting suitcases that were also saved from the fire, it had her clothes that were saved from the fire. He walked up to the front door with Jess only to knock on the door very loudly. They hear rustling "Yes I'm coming! It's nearing 1am!" The door opened and Isshin Kurosaki opened the door half a sleep, he blinked looked at the police officer then to Jess. His eyes widen "Jessica…?" Jess smiled "hey Mr. Kurosaki…" the police officer bowed slightly "Sorry to wake you up sir but her place was destroyed by a fire and she listed you has an emergency contact, she asked us to bring her here" Isshin blinked "Oh my, sure come on in Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki" She walked in taking over her shoes and right away went to the kitchen, she remembers the layout to the house.

Isshin taking the suitcase's he bowed to the police officer "Thank you" the police officer bowed back to him and walked away. Isshin closed the door and walked more into the house placing jess's suitcases next to the stairs he then stepped into the kitchen. Stepping in the kitchen, Jess was sitting at the table and Sabrina was sitting on the table. "are you alright? Does your mother know of what happen?" Jess sighs softly and nodded "yeah… she told me to come here"

Isshin sighs softly and steps to the fridge taking out a bottle water "Here you must be thirsty" he opened it and placed it down for her. She smiled softly "Thank you" she took a sip. "Mhmm know were to put you" Isshin muttered. Jess stood up "I'll bunch with Ichigo" Isshin's eyes widen "wait what?" Jess raised an eyebrow at him "Please, we use to bunk has kids no big deal, if he tries anything I'll punch his face in" Isshin laughed "Alright then! You remember what room he is in?" Jess nodded "Yeah, is everyone sleeping?" Isshin nodded "yeah I was only up because I was doing work go on up there" Jess nodded grabbing the bottle of water "Sabrina come on" Sabrina jumped off the table and followed Jess out the kitchen. Stepping to her suitcase's she picked them up and cared them upstairs "You wants to help Jess?" Isshin asked, Jess shook her head "Nah I'm good" she said and walked up the stairs.

Reaching the top, Jess turned the corner and walked to Ichigo's door. Opening the door the lights were off, she stepped in with Sabrina behind her. Jess closing the door. Jess placed her suitcase against the wall. She looked to see Ichigo sleeping. She smiled and walked up to him, he was heavily sleeping. She reached out and poked his cheek "Ichigo wake up" he didn't stir. She sighed and moved her hand up and it came down on Ichigo's face smacking him which made him jump up gasping "What the hell?!" Jess crossed her arms "idiot…" Ichigo looked to his side to see Jess standing there, he blinked "Jess? What you doing here?" Jess sighs "my apartment burn down" Ichigo's eyes widen "Wait what?! Are you alright?!" he got up looking at her. Jess smiled at him "I'm fine but I'm tired and I need sleep so I'm bunking with you" Ichigo's eyes widen and his face blushed "W-Wait.. bunking with me…?"

Jess shook her head "Don't get nasty images in your mind" Ichigo's face turned red "I wasn't!" he snapped at her, Jess sighed "anyways" she stepped to his bed and laid down on her side facing the wall "I'm going to sleep" Ichigo bite his lip "Where I'm I suppose to sleep?!" Jess sighs "This bed is big enough" Jess said pulling over the blanket. Sabrina jumped on the bed and meowed at Ichigo, Ichigo blinked but his face was still red. He rubbed the back of his head and got into he bed, Sabrina walking in front of Jess and laid down curling against her tummy. Ichigo turned on his side facing her, she was fast asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Kon across the room was staring at Jess on the bed 'Boobies! Better then Orihime!'

* * *

Grimmjow looked down at Sarah has she was laying in the healing tank, it's taking longer for heal her injuries. Sighing and sat down "you idiot… fighting against a witch…" a shiver went up his spine has he can even from here sense a powerful strong spiritual aura it reeked of darkness. "Well it's best to stay out of the human world for know Sarah…"

* * *

In the street's of Karakura, it was dark out and the shroud of mist covered the streets. A spirit of woman run through the mist panting "No stay away!" loud thumping was heard behind her, the spirit stripped and her looked back into the mist healing growling and stomping towards her "Someone help me…" then sound of heels echoed in the air making her look behind her to see a figure walk out of the mist. She had black hair and red eyes. She was wearing Black Leading Strings balcony corset bra, Red and Black Striped Corset Vest over the corset bra. Gothic Printed Tight Stretch Pants, Black High Heeled Platform Studded Laced Women's Boots and a Sterling silver plated brass with a blood red Ruby around her neck.

The spirit blinked at her "please help me…" the woman looked down at the spirit has the hollow came out of the mist scaring the spirit. Hollow looked at the spirit then looked at the woman, he hummed "Mhmm I sense… a witch… you woman! You're a witch aren't?!" the woman chuckled "my, my such a mouth" she stepped in front of the spirit "indeed you are right hollow, I'm a witch" hollow howled "Then let me eat you!" he dashed for her, the woman smirked "Foolish hollow" she lifted her hand and her eyes glowed red "control" the hollow stopped and his eyes shined red. She chuckled "you are now under my control hollow, foolish hollow thinking you can take on me a dark witch" she turned to the spirit who backed up "Uh,… miss.. thank" the spirit didn't finish has the woman's necklace around her neck shined red, a wicked grin came on her face "your soul in mine know" lifting up her hand has the soul started to being pulled into the necklace "NO! STOP! SOMEONE HELP!" it screamed has it was being completely sucked into the necklace. The necklace stop glowing, she chuckled devilish and turned back to the hollow "Know my new lovely hollow I have a job for you" the hollow bowed to her "Yes my lady what do you need me to do?" she chuckled "Please call me mistress Darcaniea, no lady" she grinned "I want you to stalk my lovely sister. No attacking that's my job, here take this" she held up a red ruby pill. She towards it in it's mouth. The hollow ate it and he shook "Why do I feel different?" it asked her. Darcaniea grinned "A special pill I made to hide your aura, no go on, go find my lovely sister. She my twin so you can't miss her, watch over her and report back to me" the hollow bowed to her again "Yes mistress Darcaniea"

* * *

 **Art for this story please go to my Deviant-art, my username is, SlytherinJess. It will be in my new folder 'Bleach: The Unexpected'**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH : THE UNEXPECTED**

 **Title: Bleach: The Unexpected**

 **Authors: madhasahatter/TheBlueMoonRose/ SlytherinJess (all me)**

 **Warnings: 'Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpad' and Change in story, 'AV' alternated Universe, Reborn Ulquiorra**  
 **Note: 1. This was once a shared story between me and Vona but she no longer have the desire to continue it and said I could take it over.**  
 **2\. OC x2 means two OCS**

 **Paring: IchigoxOC x2 '2nd OC slightly' / OCxUru 'slight' / UlquiorraxOC**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T-DevaintArt) (Wattpadd: MA)**

 **I fixed the errors, and for the out of character if your imply, this is fan fiction! This in alternated bleach, not everything is gonna be prefect lol think before you run your month about how out of all the characters are? Lol ^.^ just makes you look stupid and I will just laugh at you xD**

 **I changed Ulquiorra's class of seniors into a 2nd class of Juniors like, in the store Jess and Ichigo are in 3rd year of high school which is sophomore year**

 **(i fixed sophomores to juniors, juniors is the right grade, i'll try and go and fix what i can)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Morning came, Ichigo wake up with a yawn and opened his eyes and his eyes widen to see Jess laying next to him facing him. His face turned red to see her chest almost popping out. He gulped and closed his eyes 'don't look, don't look…' he got up and turned over sitting on the edge of the bed getting up. Opening his eyes he went straight to his door leaving his room.

At the edge of his bed, Kon crawled up and sneaked over to a sleeping Jess. His expression see's Jess laying there made him almost had a nose bleed if it were possible. Crawling over to her he laid right next to her boobs 'oh lovely boobs! Just one more scoot and I'll be in them!' his tiny toy hand reached out for them, only to hear a poof making him look to a childlike girl with black hair, purple cat eyes, Lolita outfit on and black tail and ears. She growled down at him lifting her foot Kon started to sweat in fear 'who is this girl?!' her foot came down on Kon making him squeak has her foot rolled on his little toy body making him groan in pain "You nasty little perverted toy! I'll teach you to touch my lady in such a disgusting manner!" "Ahhh! Who are you! AHHHH!" Kon shouted, Ichigo hearing Kon rushed in "What's going" he stopped to see a little girl standing there stomping on Kon, he blinked "Who are you?!" she looked at him and smiled at him. They hear a groan making her ears perk up. Jess had waken up and sat up. Sabrina kicked Kon making him hit the wall with a groan. Sabrina sat down on her legs and her tail wagged back and fourth . "Morning Lady Jess!" Jess sighed "Sabrina… why you making this noise…?"

Ichigo blinked "Wait Jess who is this little girl?" Jess turned her head to him with yawn "Ichigo Sabrina, Sabrina Ichigo" Sabrina smiled at him "It's nice to meet you Ichigo!" Ichigo blinked "Nice to meet you too?" Sabrina gasped "Oh my lady, this nasty little toy try to molste you in your sleep!" Sleep raised her eyebrow in confusion "Wait what?" Ichigo growled and turned to Kon getting up from being kicked to the wall. Ichigo stomped over and picking him "Kon you little shit! What are you thinking?!" Kon gulped "You know I can't help myself when a lushish woman appears with such lovely figure!" Jess sighed and got up from the bed and walked over to them, Ichigo and Kon both gulped "inters testing.. this toy has a soul in it" Ichigo blinked "oh yeah this Kon, it's hard to explain… but I use him for when I wanna go into…." He stopped for a moment making them both blink at him "into a soul reaper…" he dropped Kon making kon land on the ground and growled "Stop dropping me!" Ichigo turned and walked away leaving the room.

Jess sighs, Kon frowned and looked down "Ichigo…" Jess looked down at him "Toy" he looked up at her "What?" Jess narrowed down at him making him sweat with fear "The next time you try to touch me, I'll put your soul into a barbie doll" Kon's eyes widen "NOO! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he bowed down to her for forgiveness. Jess chuckled "Know then" she walked back to the bed and sat down "so tell me has been going before Sarah's death" Kon frowned and nodded.

* * *

At the soul society, Sarah was sitting up on her bed. She was fully healed. Looking down at her hands she frowned has Jess's face came in her mind again "why do I keep remembering her…? It makes no sense" "Sarah? You awake?" she looked up has the door opened and Akon walked in. Sarah smiled "Big brother hello" Akon smiled and sat down next to her "so how are you feeling?" Sarah smiled "Good, I'm fully healed!" Akon chuckled but frowned "its best for you to stay out of the human world for awhile" Sarah frowned "Why…?" Akon shook his head and reached out rubbing her head "Sarah… I think you know the answer" Sarah frowned and looked down at her hands again "O-Okay…"

Aizen sitting on the throne in Las Noches, he sighed has Sarah and Grimmjow stood below him. He frowned "please tell me why you went to the human world without my permission? When I left, I left Ulquiorra in charge then finding out he died you came along living you in charge" Sarah bite her lip "So whats the big deal?! I wanted to find that other sarah and eat her! How dare she look like me!" Grimmjow sighed "Shut up" he hissed, Sarah smacked the back of his head "dumbass don't tell me what to do! If you didn't stop I would have" Aizen stood up making her stop talking "Sarah… how were you injured? I never was told" he glanced at Grimmjow. Grimmjow bite his lip and looked away, Sarah crossed her arms "A sexy red head, she was very lushish" she smirked.  
Grimmjow shook his head and looked at Aizen who looked confused "It was a witch" Aizen's eyes widen "Did you just say a witch?" Grimmjow nodded "yeah…" Aizen frowned "a witch…" he then sat down "this witch knew me apparently" Sarah said with a huff. Aizen sighed running his fingers threw his hair "So this witch apparently know you?" Sarah sighed "What are you think in the head?! I just said she did!" she snapped. Grimmjow sighed "It's best to go back to the home world, not when there is witch roaming around there, you have to understand Sarah that Witches are not to be reckon them they can easily kill an arrancar, you are forbidden to go to the human realm" Sarah bite her lip and turned around in anger. "Grimmjow, watch her" Grimmjow sighed "Great now I'm a babysitter" he said following Sarah. Aizen closed his eyes 'a witch ehh? This isn't good for my plans at all'

* * *

Jess and Ichigo walked together to school, Ichigo sighed mentally remembering this morning with his family when Jess had came downstairs for breakfast.

~an hour ago~

Ichigo sat down at the dinner table, his father grinned at him has Yuzu was eating breakfast and Karin was making breakfast. Isshin smirked "So Ichigo how did it go last night?" Karin and Yuzu blinked and looked at him "What does she mean brother?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo sighed "nothing happen! Stop assuming things!" he snapped at his father. "morning everyone" they heard Jess and turned to her. She was in her school uniform, Yuzu and Karin's eyes widen "who is she?" they both asked. Isshin laughed "figures you don't remember her, you two were only 5 when she moved away" Karin blinked at her then her eyes widen has she got a flash back. Seeing a 10 year old girl with red hair and green eyes knelling down at her putting a band aid on her knee, Karin sniffed "Ow…" young Jess looked up at her "there all better!" young Karin blinked and looked down at her knee "thak u" "Come on Jess were gonna be late!" young Ichigo shouted. Young Jess got up "coming! Be careful okay Karin?" Young Jess got up and skipped over to Ichigo.

Karin gasped and pointed to Jess "I remember you…!" Jess chuckled "well you were only 5" Yuzu gasped also "know I remember too! Jess you've gotten so cute!" Jess chuckled and sat down, Isshin smirked "So how was your sleep?" Jess smiled "Fine, bunking with Ichigo was like how I remembered it" Karin's and Yuzu's eyes widen "Wait what?!" they shouted in surprise. Ichigo sighed "It's nothing like what you all think" Jess chuckled "true, nothing happen. I was tired after loosing my apartment to the fire" Ichigo's eyes widen more in shock "You lost your apartment to a fire?!" Karin asked her, Jess nodded "yeah don't know how it happen but it luckily I survived. Anyways enough talking about it… I'm hungry"

~end of flashback~

Jess looked up at him "Ichigo you alright?" Ichigo looked at her "sorry about my family" Jess chuckled "it's alright, your dad is the same has always" Ichigo sighed and they both walked together until they bombed into Uryu who blinked at them "Jess! I was gonna pick you up… but your apartment building was blocked off!" Jess sighed "Yeah… my apartment caught on fire last night" Uryu's eyes widen "Wait what?! Your apartment starts on fire last night?!" Jess nodded, she poked Ichigo "mom told me bunk with his family" Uryu blinked at Ichigo "She stayed at your place last night?" Ichigo blushed and nodded "yeah, lets get going to school" he walked passed them. Jess chuckled "Come on Uryu" Uryu nodded and followed them.

By the end of lunch and the begging of the study hall, everyone knew what happen to jess's apartment. Chizuru kept smothering Jess causing Jess to flip her every time. Jess was next to Orihime has class C-2 came in, Jess looked up and watched them walk in. she mentally frowned when she didn't see Ulquiorra walk in 'is he not here today?'

"Alright let's get all this work done" students of C-2 smiled. The students soon began to work on their project. With in 20 minutes Jess was finishing up the banner for the café, some of the girls walked over to her with a folder "Jess we have some songs for you to see" Jess blinked but put down her paint brush getting up taking off her gloves and putting then in the plastic bag. "Let's see" they smiled and handed her some songs they have picked out. Jess hummed slightly looking at them 'mhmm not bad songs but known of them would speak out fantasy wise… wait this one looks good' it was the song planetarium by ai Otsuka. Jess looked at the girls "only one spoke to me, Planetarium. I will sing this song" The girls blink "Alright, the other songs are no good?" Jess shook her head "They don't speak fantasy wise"

Has the rest of the school day went on, it the end of the school day. Jess and Ichigo were walking together out of the front doors has couple of students boys of C-2 were auguring "Dude I don't know were he lives… why where we stuck in bring this to Ulquiorra?" Jess blinked and stopped looking at them. Ichigo frowned stopping "Jess come on…"

"well I don't wanna bring it to him he'll slam the door in my face!" Jess sighs and stepped over to them, Ichigo watched her with a more frown on his face. "Excuse me" the boys turned to her and blinked at her "I over heard you talking about Ulquiorra?" the boys looked at each other then to her "Well yeah.. since he missed today the teacher asked us to bring him the stuff he missed today…" "Yeah.. but no one really knows were he lives and kept the teachers…."

Jess shook her head "Give it, I'll take it to him" the boys eyes widen "wait why?" one asked her "Because I want too, hand it over" they sighed and gave her the folder of Ulquiorra's work. Jess smiled taking it "Thank you" she turned and walked away. Ichigo sighed and followed after "Do you know were he lives?" Jess looked at him "I can do a locater spell.. he's last name is Cifer?" Ichigo nodded "Yeah but… what if he lives on his own and its" Jess stopped looking at him "go on back with out me" Ichigo bite his lip "No.." Jess raised her eyebrow at him "what did you say to me?" Ichigo gulped "Well…- I..I… s-said .. No..?" Jess narrowed at him "you will be downstairs on the couch tonight, your bed all my mine tonight" she turned and walked away. Ichigo's eyes widen "Wait! You just can't" he followed after her only to be pushed back by her magic. He groaned "God damn it!" he turned to were his house was and marched that way.

* * *

Jess far enough found a park that had no kids in it. She lifted her hand "Oh come forth, orb of light to find the missing" a small orb of light appeared in front of her. She smiled "I need to find Ulquiorra Cifer please bring me to where he lives" the small orb of light moved, jess followed the orb down three streets then turning to the right own one more street only to stop in front of a large glass doors. Jess blinked and looked up, it was a luxury apartment building "well then…" she walked walking has the white orb flew over to a mail box that had bunch little apartment mail boxes.

Jess walked over and looked the orb stopped in front of a one mail box 'Cifer' Jess smiled "Found it" she looked at the orb of light "dispend" the orb disappeared. Looking at the room number, it read P-2.

Jess blinked "P-2..? does that mean penthouse…?" she looked over to the elevator, she walked over to it and pressing up. It took about 1 minute has the elevator finally reached the down. The doors open and she stepped in, she looked at the panel and does see 'P-2' she pressed it and the door closed. The elevator went up. Within minutes the elevator stop and the doors open to a large hallway. Stepping out Jess looked to right to see a black apartment door.

Jess smiled and walks over to the door to see a doorbell on the side of it, ringing the doorbell she wait at least couple of moments when the front door opened. There was a woman of in her 30's has jess can tell but she still looked rather young. She had long black hair and thoughs green eyes just like Ulquiorra's. She very beautiful in jess's opinion. She was wearing a white shirt with black woman's skinny jeans and white slippers. She blinked at Jess "can I help you?" Jess smiled "Hello I'm Jess, I'm here to Ulquiorra" the woman's eyes widen, Jess can tell she gasping in her find. "Oh he's up in his room, come on in" she smiled. Jess bowed softly "Thank you ma'am" she stepped in has the woman closed the door behind her "Please remove your shoes" she chuckles. Jess nodded and removed her converse. Stepping in she followed Ulquiorra's mother, she had enter the foyer which leads into the two wings of the home and the upper level.

The living room comes with a feature-length media wall that has been designed with all the relevant accessories a low-height suspended console, toe-kick lights along with display and storage cabinets. Their was a 90 winder stair case that lead up to the 2nd floor behind the wall of the Livingroom.

The beige-brown color scheme adds a luxurious tint to the entire ambience without seeming disproportionately glitzy. These colors make the room seem impossibly comfortable, and the matching floor just adds to the timelessness of the aesthetic.

The dry kitchen and wet kitchen were relegated separate spaces in the floor plan. The existing kitchen island was hacked specifically for this purpose and the spaces were divided accordingly. Now the dry kitchen is a luxury feature of this home and comes with a full-height cabinet a la built-in oven. The dry kitchen has also been retrofitted with a wine-chiller and the kitchen counter also serves as an eat-in bar.

"right up the stairs, the last bedroom down the hall will be his room" she smiled at her, Jess nodded and placed her messenger bag on the hanger next to the stairs and walked up the stairs disappearing around the corner has she reached the top.

Arisa giggled 'my, my a girl never came over before' the front door opened "Mom! I'm home!" Arisa smiled has a nine year old girl came walking in, she had black hair and the same green eyes. "Welcome home Kumiko, you won't believe it! A girl is here!" she chuckled. Kumiko's eyes widen "A… A girl…?" her mother nodded "Oh I never thought I would see the day our Ulquiorra would have a girl come here to see him!" she skipped off to the kitchen leaving Kumiko shell shocked "Were having white rise and curry for dinner!"

Upstairs, Jess walked down the hallway to a door that had a sign on it, she blinked at it has it read 'no trash' Jess sighed 'really?! Shesh…' she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She head soft movements to the door has the door opened slowly and there stood Ulquiorra. Jess's face had a slight blush to see him only in a DC Comics Batman Pajama Pants and he was shirtless. 'he likes batman…?' his eyes narrowed down at her "what are you doing here?" Jess blinked at him "Oh uhm…" she handed him the folder "for you… its your work you missed… your classmates wouldn't bring it to you so I decided to take it you…?" his eyes shifted the folder in her hand, he eyes for a couple of seconds only to turn and walk away from her. Jess frowned 'what the hell…? Is he inviting me in his room..?' she gulped softly and stepped in closing the door behind her. The floor was a dark hardwood floor and the walls were dark charcoal color. It was small hallway that open's up to the right. Jess walk forward to see a batman poster on the end wall. She smiled walking to it "Batman.." she turned to right to see the rest of his room. The living area were his black couch, Black beanbag chair. Black rug and TV on a stand that had his Xbox one on, and in the back right was a large area with his bed that she can tell it was on the floor, just eh box spring and mattress. Stepping in more she can see him sitting on the couch "So uhm…" "Put it on my dresser woman" he said to her not even looking at her. Jess frowned and sighed walking over to his bed area to see the dress over to the side wall. She walked over to it placing the folder on it and turned around walking over to him "So why were you not in school…?" Ulquiorra not looking up to her "didn't feel like it, not like it's not your businesses to know" Jess sighed and sat down "you do have a nice room though, it does speak you" she chuckled.

"I guess" he softly said flipping the page of his book. Jess got up and walked over to his tv stand "So what games do you have?" she asked knelling down looking through the games he has out. She can see Grand Theft Auto V, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, south park fractured but Whole and Skyrim. She smiled "Good games you got, do you have any downloaded ones?" she heard him sigh heavily "yes…" he said with annoyed tone. She frowned an stood up looking at him "what's your deal?" turning a page of his book "I don't understand what you asked, if your are done here you may leave" Jess bite her lip and stepped to him taking the book from his hands and tossing it cross the room "why are you such a asshole? I'm trying to be nice to you, trying to be your friend and all you can do is speak down to me like your higher then me, you are cruel to everyone at school and even outside of school"

Ulquiorra stood up making her back up a little, he looked right at her with annoyed and anger look. He reached out and grabbed the back of her head making her eyes widen has he pushed her to him slowly "What are you doing…?" she asked has her heart was thumping fast. Looking down at her, this close he can smell that lavender scent from her like he always smells when she is near 'why does she have to smell like this…? Why does it have to be lavender… my favorite smell… why..?' his eyes glanced down at her lips, they looked soft with a slight look of Chapstick on it. His body moving on his own, his lips touched hers making her gasp and her eyes widen more 'he's.. he's kissing me…!' she hands went up and touched his chest only to push back on him trying to push him off but he wouldn't budge has his lips were firmly on hers. Her lips taste good, he can taste the grape flavor of the chap stick which he did like. Deeping the more of the kiss it made her gasp open her mouth in shock only for him to stick in his tongue in. her body was getting hot and her head was getting fussy, she couldn't help but to kissing him back, moving her tongue wish his. His free hand moved to her hip holding it firmly making her moan softly in the kiss. She suddenly found herself down on the couch with him above her, she looked up at him with red cheek and she was panting "Ulquiorra… why…?" Looking down at her, he didn't know the answer himself, this confused him that it frighten him almost. 'why did I do this to her? She's nothing but a trashy woman... she only annoys and irritates me' "Well answer me…!" she snapped at him making him snap out of his thoughts. Looking down at her "I have no idea…" he leaned back down to kiss but soon has the sound of his bedroom door bursting open he jumped up right away when footsteps marched in his room, Jess stood up and looked to see a little girl in his room. She blinked at her "who is she…?" Ulquiorra sighed and sat down "My little sister" Jess smiled "How cute you have a little sister?" "Big brother!" Kumiko shouted pointing at Jess "Who is this girl?!" Jess's eyes widen 'oh my god… does she have a big brother complex or something?' Ulquiorra sighed "None of your business Kumiko get out"

Kumiko pouted at her brother "Just who is she to you?! Answer me big brother!" Jess stood up "Well I'm gonna go" Ulquiorra not looking at her "leave your done here" Jess bite her lip 'jackass…' she marched passed Kumiko. Kumiko blinked and smirked "showed her, didn't you big brother?! Hahaha!" Ulquiorra sighed "Get out Kumiko"

Downstairs, Jess grabbed her bag has Arisa walked over "leaving already? You're not gonna eat over?" Jess frowned and smiled quickly "I'm sorry Mrs. Cifer but I gotta get going you know" Arisa blinked but nodded "alright" Jess bowed to her "it was nice to meet you" Arisa bowed back to her "same has also" Jess walked to the front door putting her shoes one and leaving.

* * *

In the city, up on top in the royal suite was a decorated aesthetics vary, ranging from boho-chic to romantic to Victorian, but all feature superb details, with every element centered around an artistic theme. Darcaniea wearing a red silk slip on lingerie pajama dress sat on the couch in the room with a class or red wine. She sighed with boredom "Its bored here.. you would think my lovely sister would come out and play with me but she wont.. it's like I must draw her out by trying to kill her"

The window to her hotel room blew open making her look to see a male standing there wearing a dark look, black men's skinny jeans, black shirt, black converse and black hooded jacket covering his face, he was caring a red box with black symbols. "Darcaniea" he said walking in, she smiled "Victor! My what does a demon want with me" he stood above her placing the box down on the coffee table "has you requested one soul from the underworld" Darcaniea grinned "Oh finally I have it" she reached for it and opened it. There was a glass jar with a blue glowing soul inside it. Darcaniea chuckled picking it up "Oh such a reunion, thank you victor for giving me this soul piece I have been trying to get. This will be a lovely leverage to my sister" Victor sighed and turned away "just remember your agreement witch" Darcaniea giggled putting the soul jar down getting up and stepped to him her he turned to her. She had a wicked grin on her face her hands touched his clothes chest "Oh I haven't forgotten demon" he smirked down at her "Good"

* * *

In Las Noches, Sarah was rolling around on the bed in nothing but her panties "God I'm so bored! I wanna go to the human world and eat those bastered and that witch!" Grimmjow sitting down next to her looking at a folder "he said no Sarah… besides there's that witch there" Sarah pouted "So what?! I can take her!" Grimmjow closed the folder getting up "I'm tired of hearing you whine about it, when are you gonna understand that we arrancar's aren't strong enough to hurt or kill a witch. That witch could kill" he snapped his fingers "Just like that, you need to stay here until you are allowed back into the human world" he said turning around leaving the room has a pillow hit the wall hard "You bastered!"

Grimmjow sighed 'this is stupid! Why do I have to be also the one not allow to go?! It's not like I will be right away going to pick a fight with that witch…' he stopped has a picture was on the wall. He looked at it, it was before Ichigo had came to get Orihime. His eyes narrowed at Ulquiorra in the picture 'that bastered' then he suddenly remembers what Uryu and Orihime had shouted at him back in the human world. "So he's alive… or reincarnated…" he smirked "I should pay him a visit" he turned walking away.

* * *

Opening the front door, Jess walked in with a heavy sigh "I'm back" "welcome back Jess!" Karin smiled at her has she walked to her "Yuzu is making dinner, crispy fried pork cutlets rice bowls" Karin chimed, Jess smiled "Mhmm sounds yummy, I'll head upstairs to change" Jess said taking off her shoes and heading up to Ichigo's room. Reaching his room she opened the door, his room was slightly dark but she can see a dim light form his lamp. She sighed and closed the door walking in more of the room to see Ichigo laying on his bed. Shaking her head she walked over to the closet opening it. Her clothes were pilled up on the futon. Putting her bag in the closet she picked out the clothes she wanted to wear for the night. Lace Trim Satin Cami And Shorts Pajama Set and Adidas Sport Bra and matching panties. She turned to see Ichigo still laying there, sighing "Ichigo you awake?" his respond to her is that he rolled on his side with his back facing her. She narrowed at him but just left the room. Walking over to the bathroom only to see Karin walking out of it "Oh I made you a hot bath, I knew you would want to clean up" Jess chuckled "Thank you Karin" Karin smiled at her and walked back downstairs.

Jess entered the bathroom closing the door locking it. Placing her clothes on the counter, she started to strip placing her uniform in the washer 'after I clean up I start the washer to clean my uniform'

In Ichigo's room, he sighed rolling back over on his back. Kon walking on him "Ichigo… Jess was just here.." Ichigo opened his eyes looking up Kon "I know… I know Kon.." Kon frowned "Ichigo.. what's wrong?" Ichigo frowned "Kon.. why does it bother me when she goes being all friendly to Ulquiorra…?" Kon knew, Ichigo had told him that Ulquiorra was reincarnated and living in Karakura. Kon frowned "Maybe… you like Jess?" Ichigo's eyes widen and sat up making Kon fall off him "Like her? What do you mean?" Kon sat up and stepped to him "you know like, like Ichigo" Ichigo bite his lip and looked down "that's ridicules Kon… Uryu likes her" Kon shook his head "sure Ichigo keep telling yourself that" he said jumping off the bed "why don't you test it and kiss her! See if you do or not"  
Ichigo gulped 'if I did that she would surely punch me in the face…' "Ichigo! Dinner!" Karin shouted. Ichigo sided getting up and left the room.

Jess done washing up and getting dressed, she stepped into the hallway has Ichigo turned around the corner. He blinked at her a slightly blush came on his cheek. Jess looked at him "You finally up I see" Ichigo nodded as Jess turned to the steps and walked down them. Ichigo frowned slightly but headed downstairs.

* * *

At the soul society, Sarah was walking down the hallway in her home. She was feeling better than ever, healed pretty much faster then she ever had. Reaching the balcony area, she smiled and sat down looking up at the bright moon. 'the moon is pretty tonight' then suddenly a memory had popped in her head.

A young Sarah, sitting on lushish green grass next to a girl with red hair and green eyes. Young Sarah smiled "It's so pretty outside tonight! The moon is so big!" the other girl giggled "Yeah, mama said witches can feel the power of the moon when it's a full moon and even a crescent" she closed her eyes and breathed softly "I can feel it, the magic power of the moon" young Sarah blinked at her then back at the moon "Jess… I'm gonna miss you when you move…" young Jess opened her eyes and looked at young Sarah "I know, I'm gonna miss you too. We can always email each other and even go on video calls!" she giggled. Sarah smiled "Yeah!" they held hands "Sisters for forever" they both said looking up to the moon.

The memory ended making Sarah gasp and held her head 'what was that…? A memory of my past life…?' looking down at her hand 'sisters…?' Akon walks outside and see's Sarah, he blinks at her looking down at her hands with a sad frown. He steps over to her sitting down next to her "Sarah you alright?" Sarah sniffed "I had another memory…" Akon frowned "tell me about it" Sarah looked up at the moon "that witch, that girl jess.. was it? We were sisters, not by blood…. We vowed sisters forever…."

Akon sighed "That was your past life, this is your life know" Sarah frowned more "But still… my heart flutters every time she comes into my mind… what do I do to make it stop?" Akon reached out and held her hand "you can't, they will keep coming.." he looked up the moon.

* * *

After dinner, Jess walked into the Ichigo's bedroom to see Sabrina in her human form. She smiled seeing Jess "Lady Jess! I have something from lady Dawn!" Jess blinked "From my mom?" Sabrina nodded and moved out the way to show a Classical Black Apparel Box. Jess blinked and stepped over to it, she reached down and opened it. There as a soft green paper, she removed the paper and her eyes widen, picking it up it was a gorgeous black floral dress. The bow-topped neckline of this sensational look bounces with your every tango step, while the rushed details hugs the waist with a retro-infused shape. The floral pattern was of red roses.

Jess smiled "Oh mom you didn't have too…" Jess holds it up to her chest, looking down she blinked to see something else in the box. Putting the dress down on the bed, she reached down to pick up black flats, faux suede pair's buckled straps, pointed toes, and bow-topped d'Orsay silhouettes. She giggled "these are really cute" putting them back in the box, she picked up the dress and gently folded it back up and put it back in the box. Closing it she walked over to the closet, opening the closet she put the box in the closet has Ichigo walked in "Jess I wanna sleep in here tonight" Jess closed the closet door and looked at him "Alright" she walked over to the bed crawling to the wall end laying down. Sabrina back into her cat form she jumped on the bed laying down on the end. Ichigo turned off the light and crawled in beside her under the covers. Sighing mentally "Jess?" "Mhmm?" she hums "after visiting Sarah's gravestone were gonna head to out eat" "alright, get some sleep Ichigo" Jess softly said falling asleep. Ichigo looked at the back of her head for a while, his heart fluttering turning away from her he bite his lip 'shit…'

* * *

 **Art for this story please go to my Deviant-art, my username is, SlytherinJess. It will be in my new folder 'Bleach: The Unexpected'**


End file.
